En mi otra vida déjame amarte
by Lupe Lorena Rosier
Summary: Remus corría hacia mí mientras sentía la calidez de la muerte abrazarme, mientras hundía mi alma en la paz de ya no sentir nada, pensando en la colina cerca del Lago Negro, en su mirada enamorada, en la textura de sus dedos, en el sabor de sus labios. (Te amo, no lo olvides, por favor). Alzó la mirada al cielo y desapareció y esta vez, fue para siempre. Slash SxR
1. Chapter 1

**I**

El departamento en el que viví por dos años fue lo primero que pude llamar hogar luego de la muerte de mis padres. Recuerdo cada esquina, mancha en la pared, los tallados de madera de la entrada, las risas que se quedaron flotando en los confines de mi memoria, de los besos robados, de las comidas a media noche, de sus cabellos acariciando la almohada, de las tazas, de mis pantuflas, de sus camisetas de los Cannons. Recuerdo recuerdos. Recuerdo el nombre de Sirius en las paredes desdibujadas de mi mente.

—Profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué hace acá?

El nombre maldito de una estrella resplandeciente, que me persigue en sueños, en el aire y el corazón.

—Eres...eres un...

Es el que ilumina la noche y me guía entre mi oscuridad y la suya. Es el límite entre lo salvaje, lo humano y mi ser. Dando ese poder, ¿acaso esperaba que me diera más que noche?

—Remus...

Su mano la recuerdo. Era suave como las nubes, blanca como la luna, fría como la nieve. Puedo, si cierro los ojos, ver las ventanas de un cielo despejado de primavera, casi atormentadas, casi sufriendo.

— ¡Remus!

Quizá él piense en esa noche solo en ojos dorados, brazos delgados que deberían ser frágiles y su camisa de colegio rasgada que igual nunca le había terminado de gustar. Puede que incluso recuerde cuando cerró los ojos y esperó a que manchara mis garras con la sangre de los Black y con ella, su alma.

—Señor Remus, quisiera que hablemos.

El sillón donde me senté fue uno de color café. Si la guerra me lo hubiera permitido, podría haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirme de la imagen de Sirius durmiendo en él un domingo por la mañana con el sol cubriéndolo cual manta o de sus gruñidos al despertar.

— ¿Le ha pasado algo a los Potter?  
—La guerra ha terminado.

Acaso si Sirius hubiera sabido que ya en ese entonces mi corazón parecía no caberme en el pecho cuando me tocaba, que él era la paz que me llevaba a la luz, que era mi única familia, ¿crees que él se hubiera quedado?

— ¡Maldito!  
— ¡Remus, contrólate!  
— ¡Déjame ir, James!  
— ¡Remus!  
— ¡Confié en ti! Lo hice. Yo confié...

En los extensos terrenos de un castillo con muchos secretos, los corazones de dos personas unidas por algo más fuerte que el destino, se quebraron y perdieron esa noche parte de su ser. Creo que lo que pude haber sentido aquella vez no puede compararse con Dumbledore hablando y mirándome con lástima a través de sus gafas de media luna.

—Necesitamos encontrar a Sirius. No puede enterarse de esto aún. Yo se lo diré y...  
—Él ya lo sabe.  
— ¿Qué?

Aprendí esa noche que la tristeza es un peso duro de llevar. Mi estrella desapareció del cielo y las nubes, presurosas y con pesar, cubrieron la luna para que lamiera sus heridas y llorara en el silencio de la soledad.

—Esto debe de ser un error, debe serlo.  
—Me temo que no.  
—Sirius no hizo eso.  
—Hubo testigos.  
— ¡Él no lo hizo! ¡No lo hizo, entienda! El Sirius que yo conozco no lo haría. No él...no, porque...él no...

Recuerdo recuerdos. Recuerdo la noche, a la desaparecida estrella bailando en el salón y riendo con júbilo, recuerdo manos de ángel jugar con mi cabello al despertar y la prematura muerte de las canciones de los Stones en forma de berridos en la ducha. Recostar mi cabeza en su regazo, rodar sobre la cama, dormir en sus brazos, sus pies cálidos cobijar a los míos en invierno. ¿Cómo se vive perdiendo cosas así?

—Quiero estar solo. ¿Podría irse, por favor?

Todos ellos se arremolinan en sueños, me llevan a colinas con grandes árboles donde me dio mi primer beso, las caricias que me entregó y los te amo dichos bajo sábanas y con el sol dominical saludando. Puedo ver las risas del ayer y cada memoria de mi vida con él rompiéndose. Las dudas de si todo lo que dijo e hizo fue real, me llenan la cabeza y no me dejan pensar.

— ¿Sirius?

La primera vez de muchos dolores que me causó, la última y la que más daño me hizo. Las ventanas, las tazas, los platos, la luna; todo tembló y se quebró conmigo.

—Ha matado a Pettigrew, me dijo. Vendió a los Potter.

El mundo mágico lo recuerda como el inicio de una nueva era, yo lo veo como el día en que me quedé irremediablemente solo.

—Que los mató. Que era mortífago. Que no había dejado de ser un Black. Que era un mortífago.

Recuerdo recuerdos. Recuerdo sombras, recuerdo haber soñado con sus brazos rodearme y decirme que lo sentía, y haber pensado que, de no haberlo conocido, no hubiera podido experimentar tanto dolor, pero tampoco tanta felicidad.

— ¿Remus?

Si quisiera, podría cerrar los ojos y verlo de nuevo. Ojos azul eléctrico, cabello largo y tristeza oculta en el pecho. Quitando toda broma, su innata inmadurez y chulería, ¿qué podría quedar de la persona que conocí hasta ese entonces? Me mira de nuevo con culpa y el yo de aquel entonces deja salir una solitaria lágrima que se borra por la ira y el odio que nunca creí poder sentir por Sirius.

—Quería que Severus supiera que no eras el debilucho que él piensa que eres.

Estaba tan aturdido que es posible que no escuchara ni la mitad de lo que balbuceaba. Tal vez porque yo no hice ningún movimiento, Sirius lo tomó como una invitación a sentarse en la cama y seguir hablando. Su mirada cada vez más esperanzada, su culpa latiente, su voz dulce que llenaba la habitación y llamaba a las sombras de animales y de aventuras a media noche. El "lo siento", los "sé que te decepcioné" y algunos "me arrepiento", siguieron pasando por frases muertas que ahora no vienen al caso. Y sé que al pedirle que me dejara en paz, un poco de él se quedó a mi lado y el otro salió por la puerta junto con la ira, el miedo a ser abandonado y la culpa, y aunque yo se lo pedí, creo que en realidad no quería que me dejara. Tal vez, si él se hubiera quedado, habría podido abrazarlo y permitirme llorar todo lo que no hice en ese entonces.

—Maldito...

Y el cielo se rompió como hace años. Me dormí con mis pesadillas y los recuerdos en el sofá donde cada domingo Sirius lo hacía, tal vez esperando que Dumbledore me hubiera mentido y que en algún momento la persona con la que compartí casa, cama y vida, apareciera por la puerta y me llevara hacia el lugar en su pecho en donde el nosotros habitaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

El andén 9 3/4 estaba lleno de pequeños pies ansiosos, avioncitos de papel que se convierten en dragones y una snitch escapando de las manos de un chico que parece de séptimo. Ve a niños utilizando ropa extraña y pareciendo tan confundidos y excitados que no pueden quedarse quietos, y entre la multitud y las luces de la estación y de los hilos invisibles de la magia, puede ver a un muchacho de cabello pajizo y ojos resplandecientes, que le sonríe con indulgencia a un niño con cara de rata que tropezó con él. Cuando hace su camino hacia el tren, deja por donde pasa un pulso de magia y sonrisas y sorpresa. Ve cabello castaño, una sudadera roja y los pantalones tan grandes que se lo tiene que subir una y otra vez para que no se le escurra por la cadera huesuda. Se repasa el cabello con los dedos y busca algo con la mirada por sobre el mar de gente.

—No estábamos muy lejos aquella vez, Sirius.  
—No, por supuesto que no.

Los hilos de magia, la snitch dorada y el avioncito de papel que luego se convierte en un dragón. Las pequeñas luces que rodeaban la estación, los pasos de miles de estudiantes y el humo del tren; todo se combina, reúne al destino, a canciones no escuchadas y aventuras y a pequeños momentos que duran para siempre. Cuando el chico de sudadera roja lo observa, el tiempo se detiene. Ojos azules con castaño casi amarillo, vivos y serenos. El momento se pierde al escucharse el pitillo del tren y los ojos amarillos se pierden entre la multitud. El niño se detiene al atisbar a una mujer de vestido floreado y sonrisa brillante, y así él termina escabulléndose entre sus brazos y el humo y los recuerdos.

—Eh, Sirius, hijo, todavía no te vayas.

No sabía que lo estaba siguiendo hasta que su padre se lo dijo. Se sonrojó perceptiblemente y sus padres se rieron de él.

—Cuídate, hijo.

—Sí, padre —les sonríe intentando no rebotar de la emoción porque eso sería muy impropio para un Black—. Les escribiré.

—Más te vale.

Su madre, sonriendo, le arregla la corbata chueca, murmurando que "Debes aprender".

—No te metas en problemas —dice su madre. Él asiente, pero no se retira aún, presa de las manos suaves y delicadas que lo retienen. Walburga lo mira un instante con una ligera vacilación que parece demasiado ajeno en su rostro sereno, antes de arrodillarse y abrazarlo—. Te vas a cuidar y a enviarnos cartas todas las semanas, ¿entendiste? Y en unos días, tu hermano dejará de patalear por no poder ir a Hogwarts contigo y te escribirá con el mismo gozo.  
—Ni creas —bufa su padre—. Ese mocoso nos resultó un resentido de primera, aunque dudo mucho que eso le sirva de algo para escapar a otra casa que no sea Hufflepuff. Sin embargo, nunca se pierde la esperanza. Puede que llegue a Ravenclaw con algo de suerte.  
—Pero nosotros no tenemos ese miedo contigo —su madre le asegura con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que sus mejillas se llenan de color, realzando su belleza —. Nos mandas una carta hoy en la noche luego de tu selección y nos cuentas qué te pareció la Sala Común de Slytherin. No te queremos contar nada para no arruinar la sorpresa.

Sirius recuerda en las noches de Azkabán la fragancia de su madre ese día, el calor de su pecho y su corazón gritando por el dolor de ver partir a su hijo predilecto.

 _Esa fue la primera vez que la vi tan triste, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no dejó salir por orgullo y una despedida velada en sus labios._

—Adiós, querido. Recuerda que tu padre y yo te amamos. No nos olvides.

 _Ese fue el día en que me separé de ellos, no solo por lo que durará el colegio, sino también para siempre._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bueno, supongo este sería un momento ideal como cualquier otro para que intente resolver las dudas que habitan en sus pequeños corazones, así que aquí va:

El motivo por el que Walburga no es tan perra en mi versión es, y aunque suene muy trillado, que ya me harté de verla retratada así. Sigue siendo una perra racista, no se preocupen por eso (y sí, les daré razones para odiarla y convertirla en el endemoniado retrato que todos conocemos), pero si Sirius y Régulus salieron siendo hombres de bien (uno más avispado que el otro, todo hay que decirlo xD), algo debió de haber hecho bien. Entonces, ¿dónde nos deja esto? ¿Es buena madre y persona o solo buena madre? Pues, es buena madre en mi versión con ideas muy retrógradas y que educa a sus hijos de la misma manera y con las mismas creencias con las que la educaron. ¿Y por qué Sirus no se volvió mortífago? A ver, todos a determinada edad comenzamos a tener criterio propio, y él al ser influenciado por el ambiente en el que estuvo por 7 años, entendió que su madre hablaba desde el miedo y no por conocimiento de causa; en cambio, Régulus estuvo entre personas que pensaban como él y que reforzaban el argumento de que su madre siempre tuvo razón.

Habiendo aclarado esto, quiero decirles que sí, la historia seguirá el canon (lamentablemente, lo sé, es triste) con una que otra divergencia que me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer (vamos, que la Era de los Merodeadores está abierta a interpretaciones y eso me encanta porque me da la libertad de hacer y deshacer siempre y cuando no salga de la línea temporal "no-contada"), y como siempre pasa en estas situaciones, la historia que al principio era pequeña se terminó convirtiendo en un gigante con mente propia. Sí, tocaré ligeramente la guerra, pero no estará centrado en ella; la mayoría será solo romance y el trayecto lento (muuuuy lento) que tienen que pasar para terminar juntos.

Los capítulos tendrán un largo variable y con tiempos saltados y personajes originales que amo, así que tendrán de todo un poco ;)

Creo que expliqué todo, pero si se me pasó algo, pregunten que comentar es gratis y me hace feliz.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido. ¡Nos leemos luego!

 _Lupe Lorena Rosier_


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

El mejor y peor día en la vida de una persona está generalmente separados, cargados de diferentes miradas, manos y voz; Pero en mi caso, si me llego a una pregunta para el día, diría: "El día en que conocí a Sirius Orión Black fue el mejor y el peor día de mi vida".

\- ¡Gryffindor!

Recuerdo el momento en el cual fui engullido por el Sombrero Seleccionador y él, esta vez viendo algo que yo no, mandó hacia una estrella resplandeciente que separaría la oscuridad de la luna y la luna.

\- ¡Felicidades!

Mis ojos resplandecían por las velas, la luna que me saluda entre las nubes, el comedor y mi propia emoción. Me di cuenta de que no había estado observando en la estación de tren, ni en la cara ni en el aire ni en el aire. Su expresión terminó por ser una máscara inexpresiva en lo que quedé de la cena, picoteando la comida porque sería de mala educación no tocarla. Mira un momento hacia la mesa de Slytherin con anhelo ya Potter con algo parecido a la molestia.

\- ¡Es genial que estemos en la misma casa! —Le palmea el hombro al chico. Estoy seguro que fue por puro milagro que James no terminó hechizado esa noche—. ¡Ven las tartas de mora verde!

James Potter, gallardo auror, padre del niño que vivió, un hombre que se arriesgó por su familia y que se perderá algo más que su vida si no hay peleaba. De la leyenda de que fuera uno de mis mejores amigos, no queda mucho del chico, mi vida y el despistado, o la odiaba, se despertó temprano y suspiró por Lily Evans, muchos años antes de saber que las niñas no tienen piojos. Se ha olvidado y recluido en la sombra de un hombre más grande que él, el niño que está fuera y con el que jugar. Camisa manchada de tierra, sonrisa brillante y con un corazón de oro. James Potter, que vivía obsesionado con los cañones y el quidditch y molestar a Snape, que se hizo fuerte a la base de la guerra, su deseo de proteger a su familia y por alguna razón esa noche me acogió como parte de ella.

— ¡Uf, no sabes lo asustado que estuve! ¡Por un momento pensé que el sombrero me enviaría con los Slytherin! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Sirius le arquea una ceja y aprieta los labios con disgusto cuando James comienza a hablar con la boca llena.

—No, Potter, no me lo creo.

Recordando aquella época, todavía me sorprende que el Sirius con el que compartí más de la mitad de mi vida hubiera podido escupir tanto desprecio en una sola frase y haber conseguido que el apellido del que luego se convertiría en su mejor amigo se escuchara como un insulto. James, ajeno a esto, parloteaba sobre todo lo que se le ocurría. Sirius bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, tal vez pensando en que no podía creer que hubiera alguien tan corto de luces. Dejó de escuchar a James en algún momento y en cambio volvió a prestarme atención como al principio de la cena. Recuerdo el calor de su mirada repasar mis cicatrices, acariciar mis pestañas y apartar mi flequillo, buscando en mi expresión alguna pista de mi vida y mis pesadillas. Sus ojos recorrieron mi mandíbula, la nariz y la estría que cortaba la carne desde la mejilla derecha y se perdía en el ángulo interno del ojo opuesto. Mis mejillas se colorean ligeramente y alzo la mirada. Castaño claro y azul eléctrico se encuentran. Sirius se sorprende, pero no aparta la mirada. Rebusca en mis pupilas los secretos de noches de luna y recortes de mi sufrimiento.

—Me llamo James Potter. ¿Quién eres tú?

Pestañeo ligeramente cuando sus ojos se pierden de nuevo en la comida y me vuelvo hacia James, que sonríe con la tarta de melaza a medio mascar.

—Mi nombre es Remus John Lupin —le sonrío. _Sirius sigue mirándome._

—Oye, Remus, quiero presentarte a mi amigo —le da un par de palmaditas en el hombro de Sirius, que se tensa con su toque y lo mira con molestia—. Su nombre…

—Puedo presentarme solo, Potter —lo aparta de un manotazo y me mira con aburrimiento. Sus ojos son dos bloques de hielo, llenos de tormentas y tradiciones —. Mi nombre es Sirius Orión Black, perteneciente a la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, primogénito de Orión Black padre y Walburga Black.

Lo miro sorprendido antes de sonreír con diversión. Me rio un poquito y digo con toda la seriedad que puedo reunir—: Pues, Lord Black, mi nombre es Remus John Lupin, perteneciente a la Casa Lupin e hijo único de Lorraine Lupin y John Lupin padre —me rio y Sirius me sonríe muy a su pesar. Sus ojos parecen aclararse un poco, luciendo vulnerables, tranquilos—. Mucho gusto.

—Igualmente —me extiende su mano, sonriendo.

Sorprendido, la cojo con cuidado y él la aprieta de mismo modo. Su piel es suave y fría, irradia magia que parece latir dentro de la carne, durmiendo en espera de que haga algo con ella. Traza con el pulgar mi dorso antes de soltarse poco a poco. Ahora, luego de tantos años, pienso que en ese breve momento perdido en mis memorias, pude ver mi vida con él entre los matices grises de sus ojos y la sonrisa tímida que nos regalamos y el pequeño sonrojo que adornaba sus pómulos de niño.

— ¡Hola, mi nombre es Peter!

 _—Sí, recuerdo que Peter malogró el momento._

 _—Calla, Sirius, que no puedo contar bien la historia._

Lo recuerdo como un niño enclenque de ojitos pequeños y dientes grandes. Peter Pettigrew, una rareza de Gryffindor, que escondía la codicia, el miedo y el rencor en sonrisas que siempre parecieron verdaderas y palabras bonitas. Supongo que, al vender su mundo por un poco de tranquilidad, solo pensó en salvar su pellejo y no en las consecuencias que traería, tal vez porque dolía pensar en un mundo sin las personas a las que consideró en algún momento parte de su familia. Esa es la única explicación que he podido darme a lo largo de los años; una simple excusa para intentar perdonar al que años después me quitaría todo cuanto me quedara.

— Mi nombre es James, encantado.

—Yo soy Remus.

—Y este cascarrabias es Sirius. Que no te asuste, puede parecer un perro con rabia, pero solo ladra.

— ¡Eh, Potter!

Y así fue como los Merodeadores se conocieron.

.

.

.

Lo sé, lo sé, es corto, pero todavía vamos a comenzar, no desesperen;)

 _Lupe Lorena Rosier_


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

El tren no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvo entre las cabinas y su pequeño pasillo. Por un segundo, imagina que el Sirius de 16 años que recuerda vendrá corriendo mientras grita. _He descubierto la forma de hacer que Evans te haga caso. Felicidades, Cornamenta, dejarás de ser virgen por fin_.

—De nada.

—Vete a la mierda.

Espera el impacto, su mirada brillante y desvergonzada. _Y ya de paso al narizotas de Snape, que con las vacaciones seguro que nos extrañó_. Tocando un ukelele muggle. _No sabía que esta mini-guitarra existía, Bambi._

—Está de puta madre.

—Eres un idiota, no se llama así —dijo James—. Eso te pasa por bruto.

—Solo lo dices porque me quieres difamar, como siempre.

—No creo que así se utilice esa palabra.

—Potty, ni siquiera sabes lo que significa.

Cantando sobre cielos azules y amores pasajeros. Puede ver a Peter con una bolsa llena de golosinas para compartir peleándose con él por el último trozo de chocolate. Siente a James y sus abrazos intempestivos y las bromas y las risas del ayer. Duda un momento de si será una buena idea, pero al final sus pasos lo dirigen a la última cabina. En la puerta, los recuerdos se arremolinan y abren la herida, la pinchan y se divierten queriendo quebrarlo. Guarda su equipaje y se desploma sobre el asiento que antes de que la guerra se lo llevara, era el sitio de Sirius y donde un día de comienzos de año lo vio con la luz enredándose con el cabello largo y jugando con el brillo travieso de sus ojos.

Repasa con los dedos la inscripción que reza "Los Merodeadores" con letra dispareja, pensando en lo perturbado que estuvo cuando Sirius, muy satisfecho consigo mismo, lo puso en una de las esquinas de la ventana, excusándose con un:

—Es que esos mocosos deben saber de quién es esta casilla. Mierda, Lunático, ¿puedes imaginarte las veces que he tenido que correr a unos pobres infelices que creyeron que estaba vacío?

Una pobre explicación que nada tenía que ver con la razón real. _Solo querías dejar tu marca en este vagón, ¿no es verdad? Querías que Hogwarts, tu verdadero hogar, no pudiera borrar la imagen de una estrella marchitada y maldita._

Se acurruca contra la pared y se tapa con una pobre chaqueta que ha conocido tiempos mejores, y cuando logra conciliar el sueño, cree escuchar la suave voz de Lily en el pasillo hablando sobre el trabajo de Transformaciones con Snape y a James riéndose con Peter, pero sobre todo siente a Sirius, uno con alma de perro y sonrisa traviesa, que se apoyaba en su hombro y le decía con callada calma que lo quería.

Antes de dormirse se reprende por querer volver a sentir su calor y sus caricias y besos en las mañanas frías de invierno, y por ser un horrible ser humano y amigo por no poder dejar de amarlo.

* * *

Un grito, luego sollozos, el "¡ _Harry_!" rompiendo la quietud de sus sueños. _Hace frío, demasiado como para esta estación_. Una jovencita de cabello esponjado, tiembla y llora.

— ¿Qué...?

El sollozo se hace más fuerte y con él, Remus reacciona al observar al dementor, y por muy doloroso que fuera volver a épocas mejores, recuerda una verde colina cerca al Lago Negro, sus manos temblando y los poemas de Emily Brönte combinarse con la primavera.

— ¡ _Espectro Patronum_!

 _Acaricié el recuerdo de un joven Sirius diciendo que mis ojos eran preciosos y su sonrisa tranquila y las mejillas de ambos teñidas de un suave rosado_.

— ¡Harry!

El chico era una copia de James. Cabello alborotado, delgado y con los lentes redondos y gruesos. Al despertarse, la chica de cabello esponjado y el pelirrojo lo ayudan a sentarse mientras Remus busca chocolate entre sus cosas. _Debe estar por aquí._ Está retrasando lo inevitable tanto como puede; mirar a James a la cara, a _Harry_ , sintiéndose culpable por sus muertes, anhelando volver a ver a su amigo y deseando que la guerra y Sirius no se lo hubieran arrebatado.

—Tengan. Coman todos un poco.

Corta la tableta en pequeños cuadrados y los va repartiendo. Las chicas se han tranquilizado para entonces y los muchachos lo miran con desconfianza. Sonríe con la tranquilidad que no tiene y le da a James, _a Harry_ , el trozo más grande.

— ¿Qué era eso?

Juega con el chocolate, manchando sus dedos con el dulce, desdibuja sus rasgos y crea nuevas líneas invisibles en su superficie. Sonríe ligeramente al verlo tan parecido a su viejo amigo y no solo eso. _Tiene los bellos ojos de Lily_. Grandes, llenos del terror que quiere ocultar y juventud, extensas praderas verdes pintadas y centelleantes.

—Era un dementor. Era uno de los dementores de Azkabán.

 _Donde está Sirius. Porque era mortífago. Y los mató. Porque no hice nada para impedirlo. Porque no quise darme cuenta de que vivía con un mortífago._

Todos lo miraron. Remus arruga el envoltorio vacío de la tableta de chocolate y se lo guarda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, queriendo hacer algo más que solo quedarse mirando al niño.

Harry es una mixtura de expresiones y sentimientos que le recuerdan al mundo que destruyó, desprende olores pasados y a travesuras dentro de las murallas de Hogwarts. Suspira un segundo antes de decidir que es mejor escapar de la mirada aterrada de Lily y la manía de James de juguetear con sus mangas cuando había algo que no entendía.

—Coman—insiste—. Les hará sentir mejor. Disculpen, tengo que hablar con el maquinista…

Pasa por delante de Harry y desaparece por el pasillo, llevando la carga de los muertos y de una estrella resplandeciente que lo abrazaba al decirle que lo quería y que en una noche sin luna, se llevó todo lo que en algún momento amó. Se borraron las estrellas en el trayecto a la escuela y con ellas, las lágrimas que hace 13 años no dejó salir.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

—Hoy les asignaré la tarea de describir a un augurey. ¿Alguien me puede decir cuál es el otro nombre por lo que se le conoce?

—Fénix irlandés.

—Muy bien, señor Lupin. Me alegra que por lo menos uno de los presentes estudie antes de clase.

—Eso es un vil engaño —reclamó James con una sonrisa—. Tampoco le prestamos atención.

— ¡Sí! —Sirius pasó un brazo por sus hombros—. Además, Lupin ni siquiera cuenta. Usted sabe, un empollón de primera y vergüenza eterna de nuestra casa.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco cuando todos los estudiantes se rieron.

—Pues, señor Black, le agradará saber que no pienso dejar que su pandilla arme jaleo en mi clase. Una más y se va a la dirección.

— ¿Y por qué tengo yo que pagar pato? ¡Bambi fue el que comenzó!

— ¡Eh!

—Es porque le siguió el juego—miró a los demás estudiantes y dijo—: ¿Esperan una invitación? ¡Tiene dos horas!

Y con un movimiento de varita, le quitó el seguro a la enorme jaula que estaba en medio del bosque. Las aves saltaron a sus escondites, asustadas por el sonido. Antes de entrar, el profesor los miró a cada uno antes de decir:

—No quiero que ninguno de los presentes hable más que en susurros. Los augurey son muy asustadizos, a la mínima oportunidad que tengan huirán a sus nidos y su tarea finalizará. Es decir, no movimientos bruscos, no gritos, nada de andar molestando a su compañero y no los toquen. Señor Potter, señor Black —dijo con voz baja y el ceño fruncido—, esto va en exclusiva para ustedes dos. Si es que alguno de estos especímenes se va del recinto, si los asustan, si siquiera se les ocurre hacer algo estúpido, haré de sus vidas un infierno hasta que culmine su educación en Hogwarts. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron asustados. Satisfecho, abrió la pequeña puerta. Sus cabecitas sobresalían por sobre las ramas y flores, con los ojitos relampagueantes y las plumas erizadas.

—Parecen ratones flacuchos.

Sirius estaba a punto de compararlos con James luego de la vez que lo empujó dentro del Lago Negro cuando sintió un tirón del brazo. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba siendo arrastrado por una chica que mascaba chicle.

—Siri, hoy harás el trabajo conmigo, ¿bien?

—Pe…pero...Criaturas y Peter…

—Yo soy más bonita que Peter.

Con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y le guiñó un ojo sin dejar de caminar. Era de cabello negro, mirada penetrante y labios pronunciados. Chaqueta que no debería llevar, pulseras de colores y con la corbata haciendo de coleta que la posicionaba como Gryffindor. Muy a su pesar, Sirius le siguió de buena gana con una sonrisa queriendo escapar. Se adentraron por los árboles antes de que ella lo soltara.

—Y eso nadie te lo discute —continuó—. Disculpa, no sé tu nombre.

—Anthares.

—Anthares —asintió con una sonrisa—. Pero no abandono a mis amigos.

—A Pete ni le importará. Además, podrías matar dos pájaros de un tiro. El profe deja de estarte observando.

— ¿Y?

—Y puedes ligar con la chica más bonita de la escuela.

Sirius esta vez se rio. Anthares le puso un dedo en los labios y con una sonrisa, dijo:

—No lo hagas tan fuerte. Acuérdate que los pajarracos se nos escaparán —miró a su alrededor antes de fijarse en un tronco hueco con forma de lágrima. Sonrió y lo volvió a mirar—. Sígueme.

— ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—Por supuesto, querido, Remus Lupin no es el único que sabe leer en este colegio.

Cogió su mano y ahora con más calma, lo guió al nido de una augurey hembra que estaba empollando. Al alzar la mirada, vio alguna que otra hada revoloteando por ahí.

—Siri, ayúdame antes de que piense que solo eres una cara bonita.

—Y no te equivocarías.

Anthares le dio un ligero golpe en el vientre y señaló al nido. Sirius se rio en voz baja.

—Ya, no te hagas el gracioso y haz algo.

—Bien.

Ella apretó sus labios en una sonrisa al mirarle. Era bonita, se dijo mientras comenzaba a dibujarlo, muy bonita.

— ¿Sabes lo que dicen en el colegio de nosotros?

— ¿Qué?

—Que nos pertenecemos —dijo susurrando. Con el cabello desparramado, sus pequeñas manos aferradas a su camisa y sus piernas enredadas en las del otro, se imaginaba los pensamientos de Anthares antes de que lo dijera y tal vez eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella—; y que no importa si rompiéramos o no nos viéramos en mucho tiempo, siempre encontraríamos el camino de vuelta al lado del otro.

Al salir de la jaula con una mirada de incredulidad del profesor y una E en su trabajo, caminaron despacio, tan lejos como les fue humanamente posible de sus compañeros. Anthares le cogió la mano y él entrelazó sus dedos con una sonrisa más que satisfecha que ella le devolvió.

—Canuto, ¿no vienes a almorzar? —gritó James.

Sirius dudó un momento, mirando primero a Remus, luego a James y finalmente a Anthares, que le sonreía y, decido, volvió a mirar a sus amigos.

—Los veré en clases.

Y para incredulidad de todos, ahora fue él quien la jaló hacia la espesura del Bosque Prohibido, sacándole estruendosas carcajadas a ella.

—Muy romántico el asunto, ¿no?

—Hablo en serio —se echó encima de su pecho, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Sirius le dio un beso en la nariz antes de volver a mirar el cielo ennegrecido.

—Yo también, Andy.

Se recostó con la barbilla apoyada a su pecho y se mordisqueó el labio. Sirius le sonrió, abrazando su cintura y acariciando su cabeza.

—Sirius, si todo sale bien, si nosotros no rompemos, ¿crees que terminarías casado conmigo?

Caminaron por los alrededores, charlando de cosas que no venían al caso y con Anthares intentado cargar a Sirius. A medida que seguían hablando y riendo, el tiempo parecía corto y escaso. Cuando volvieron a ver el cielo, ya anochecía.

— ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?

—No solo eso, sino que te estoy dando el honor de desposarme y convertirte en un White.

—O tú en una Black y no solo en eso, sino la esposa del primogénito de la familia —suspiró—. Eres insaciable.

Anthares resopló cuando por fin estuvieron dentro del castillo, sonriendo y declarando que se había divertido más de lo que había esperado.

—Solo por eso, te regalaré el honor de llevarme a una cita en Hogsmeade.

— ¿En serio? —dijo con diversión.

Y ella, con total descaro, amplió su sonrisa y dijo:

—De nada.

— ¿Y entonces?

—Sí.

— ¿Sí qué?

—Por supuesto que me caso contigo, Andy.

— ¡Wooh! ¡Dijo que sí!

Sirius se tapó la cara con las manos con una sonrisa y Anthares se rio.

— ¿Y entonces?

—Sí.

— ¿Sí que?

— Sí, te esperaré en la puerta de salida el próximo sábado.

* * *

Después de las prácticas de quidditch, Sirius y Nathan solían quedarse más tiempo que el resto. Sobrevolaban el campo de entrenamiento, se perdían en la espesura del Bosque Prohibido, se retaban a ver quién de los dos era capaz de acercarse más al Sauce Boxeador. Nathan era un chico de Gryffindor con el cabello rubio, ojos azul claro y la sonrisa más bonita de Hogwarts. Un año mayor que Sirius, era uno de sus jugadores más queridos y el Lanzador que más servía en los partidos. Lo consideraba un gran amigo. Centrado, inteligente, lo justo de gamberro, humilde y gentil. Era muy parecido a Remus.

—Eh, Graves, andando.

—Sirius, me duele que me seas infiel con este.

Nathan cogió su escoba y siguió a Sirius, que reía.

—Jimmy, es que él tiene mejor culo que tú.

—No sabes de lo que te pierdes, Black —movió su trasero para recalcar su punto antes que los demás jugadores se le echaran encima.

—Vamos —le dijo, empujándolo por la cintura—. He pensado que podríamos volar hasta la torre de Ravenclaw.

— ¿Y si nos pillan? —preguntó montándose en su escoba. Sirius lo miró con una sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios y Nathan se rio—. No tengo miedo, Black, solo pregunto.

—Pues, al que lo vean primero pierde, naturalmente.

—Naturalmente.

Sirius se rio. Pateó la tierra y se alzó. Su capa ondeaba en el aire y se perdía entre los picos del castillo. La torre era de piedra clara, cubierta hasta la mitad de enredaderas y con pequeñas runas en algunos lugares específicos. Al subir, Nathan miró a una de sus compañeras de curso, Seren Oyster, abriendo la boca y dejando que sus libros cayeran. Él la saludó con la mano y siguió su trayecto, gritando: "¡Black, ya me vieron!"

—Entonces, ¿qué te tiene así?

—No sé a lo que te refieres.

Sirius se estaba sacando los guantes cuando lo miró, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo.

—Vamos, Nath, has estado viendo hacia las gradas desde hace tiempo. ¿A quién esperas? ¿A tu novio?

Nathan le tiró sus medias y volvió a sacar la cabeza, escuchando a sus espaldas su risa.

—Anda, dime quién es.

—Todavía no puedo —respondió sonriendo—. Estoy tanteando el terreno. No sé si está interesado.

Hizo una mueca antes de volverse a sentar. Se sacó la capa, sus rodilleras y los guantes. Estaba tan ensimismado que se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Sirius apretar su hombro, reconfortándolo. Alzó la mirada y lo descubrió sonriendo.

—Si ese chico sabe lo que le conviene, le gustarás. Y si es hetero —se encogió de hombros—, siempre puedo hechizarle las pelotas.

Nathan le apretó la mano en agradecimiento y Sirius lo dejó para terminar de cambiarse, sin dejar de sonreír. Su capitán era un gran amigo. Confiable, fuerte, leal, y ese día, más que nunca, Nathan se sintió agradecido de encontrarse entre sus amigos.

— Rem, ¿qué haces aquí?

Y entre las gradas, con el cabello revuelto, las hojas del otoño cubriendo la pista y la sonrisa tranquila de Remus, Nathan sintió la esperanza revolotear en su estómago y teñir sus mejillas. Sus ojos se encontraron y él le regaló una ligera inclinación que intentó ser despreocupada.

—Ya es hora del té, les vine a buscar.

—Ya lo escuchaste. Andando, Graves.

Sirius corrió hacia la entrada del castillo. Ellos, con pasos más tranquilos, hablaban de todo. _Eres muy bueno con la escoba_. De sonrojos. _Gracias_. De sonrisas pequeñas que se las llevaba el viento. Remus abrazaba el libro de Runas sobre su pecho y se ocultaba en su bufanda por el frío. Sirius estaba ya muy lejos y Nathan, sea por lo que le dijera su capitán o porque había estado "tanteando el terreno" por un mes entero, apretó los puños, tragó saliva y dijo:

— ¿Vendrás al partido?

Con la voz desesperada de un chico enamorado. Remus le sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron, reverberaron en la mañana tranquila.

—No me lo perdería por nada.

Algún día, se dijo, algún día.

* * *

—Chicos, ella es Stacey Collins, mi novia.

No es que no fuera común que los Merodeadores tuvieran novia, no era eso.

—Joder, esto es deprimente.

Lo que era extraño era que se la presentaran, que la invitaran a sentarse junto a ellos en el almuerzo.

—Jimmy, esto está mal.

—Lo sé, es como ver que tu hermano menor ha tenido más éxito que tú con las chicas.

—Debes de hacer mayores esfuerzos por desvirgarte. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que lo dijera, pero debes de aprender de Colagusano.

— ¡Por Merlín, Canuto, no seas puerco! —chilló Peter.

Siempre era algo vergonzoso, humillante y podía acabar con tu relación en menos tiempo de lo que le toma a la chica de turno decirte "Terminamos".

—Susan no pasó el scanner, Colagusano.

—Se llamaba Stacy.

—Lo que sea.

—Y no veo cómo alguien puede pasar tu puto scanner si la acosas todo el tiempo con preguntas que no vienen al caso.

—Esta vez concuerdo con Colagusano —dijo James, abrazando a Peter—. Preguntar si ya lo habían hecho, cuánto medía su bra o decirle que si le hacía daño a Pete la destripabas, creo que estaba muy fuera de lugar.

Pero todos concordaban que, si un Merodeador llevaba a una chica para que se sentara junto a ellos, era como si le propusiera matrimonio y pidiera la bendición del grupo. Era como decir, mis amigos siempre estarán primero y si no los soportas, no vale la pena que malgaste mi tiempo contigo. A lo largo de los años, Stacy Collins, una rubiecita de Hufflepuff muy linda, no fue la única en fallar el scanner certificado por Sirius Black. Según las cuentas de Remus, una por Jimmy, dos por Colagusano, cero para él y Sirius.

—Chicos, quiero presentarles a Anthares Alexia White.

— ¿Y a sus hijos como los llamarán? ¿Gris?

—Jaja, Cornamenta, cómo me diviertes.

James les sonrió.

—Siempre he sido gracioso, Anthy.

—Me he dado cuenta —dijo sentándose al lado de Sirius—. Y no me digas Anthy.

Era muy incómodo como siempre había sido y esta vez James y Peter se la cobraron.

— ¿Cuánto pesas?

—Menos que tú, te lo aseguro, cariño.

— ¿Usas medias para hacer más grandes tus pechos? Porque parece que uno se te está saliendo.

— ¿Me lo preguntas porque quieres comprobarlo, Petty?

Anthares le guiñó un ojo y Colagusano se rio. A lo largo de la comida, James le echaba pullas. _De seguro Sirius la tiene chiquita, ¿a que sí?_ Y Colagusano la quería ver salir corriendo. _¿Sabes que este mamón ronca cuando duerme? Y sus pedos no huelen exactamente a rosas._

—Por Merlín, estoy comiendo —se quejó Sirius, escondiéndose en su asiento y pensando en las formas en las que se los haría pagar.

Pero lo más extraño es que Anthares solo se rio, alcanzó la mano de Sirius bajo la mesa y la apretó, reconfortante.

— ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir, Jimmy, querido? ¿Tienes curiosidad porque sí o porque ya te la imaginaste? —apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano y le sonrió—. No, no la tiene chiquita. De hecho, estoy muy feliz con su tamaño, gracias por la preocupación y Petty, ¿acaso tus pedos huelen a rosas? Porque déjame decirte que eso no es normal, mi amor, debes ir al medimago a que te revisen. Y Sirius no me da la impresión de que ronque —le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio. Remus miró hacia otra parte—. Y creo de deberían esforzarse más en su intento de deshacerse de mí. No me asusto con facilidad, no soy como las anteriores novias de Siri.

Y acto seguido, Sirius la apretó contra su pecho mientras James y Peter aplaudían.

—Bueno, me duele reconocerlo, pero pasaste.

—Y con honores.

— ¿Entonces esta era una prueba?

Los tres asintieron y Anthares le golpeó ligeramente el estómago a Sirius cuando él se rio.

—Pero puedes sentirte especial.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por pasar el scanner?

—Porque eres la primera chica que Sirius trae —dijo Remus, hablando por primera vez. Su voz sonaba rara, quebrada, cansada. Cogió sus libros rápidamente y se paró—. Tengo clases de Runas, con permiso.

Salió raudo del Gran Comedor. Sirius le miró hasta que se perdió por la puerta.

—No ha comido —murmuró.

Anthares debió verlo venir, saber que la forma en la que hablaba de Remus no era como cuando se refería a James o Peter, que las miradas que le lanzaba, su atención desmedida a todo lo que él hacía, sus sonrisas al verlo pasar, los roces de dedos, la incomodidad que ocultaba cuando Remus le abrazaba y que ella notaba. Nunca prestó atención a las noches en las que Sirius se desvelaba por hacerle sonreír luego de la luna, cuando le confesó que lo que más le gustaba de Remus eran sus ojos o cuando ella le dijo no puedo seguir con esto y él no hizo nada por hacer que ella se quedara.

Era bastante obvio al verlo en perspectiva, pero no quiso prestar atención a las señales. Solo fue un año después que ya no pudo obviarlo. Lo recuerda, ese día en que Sirius se infiltró al cuarto de las chicas a las tres de la mañana y la abrazó por la espalda, inundado por la conmoción y la tristeza. Al día de hoy, puede jurar que no soñó con el sollozo ni con las lágrimas que mojaron su espalda desnuda ni con el sonido del corazón de Sirius rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Remus nos presentó a Nathan.

Anthares apretó los labios, pero no se volteó. Presentía que, de hacerlo, Sirius perdería el valor de confesarse.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Hace dos días.

Y ella lo entendió. Abrazó a Sirius hasta el día siguiente, dejó que corriera el rumor que se habían acostado como tapadera y soportó el peso del dolor de su amigo en el desayuno y guardó los restos de su corazón para pegarlos luego del siguiente almuerzo.

—No entiendo por qué estás aquí, ¿no habían terminado?

—Soy amiga de Sirius, por eso estoy aquí.

Fulminó con la mirada a Remus por hacerle esto a Sirius y se pasó el almuerzo y el siguiente cubriendo la tristeza de su amigo a base de coqueteos y bromas de doble sentido para que solo la mirara a ella y se olvidara que, al frente, había alguien de ojos amarillos que parecía hacer todo esto solo para herirle. Lo soportó porque lo quiso, como amigo, como amante y hoy por hoy, como hermano.

* * *

Colagusano no se lo había visto venir. Bueno, sí, tal vez un poco, pero hubiera preferido haberse equivocado.

—Entonces, ustedes…

—Vamos, Peter, no les puedes creer —dijo James riendo más por nerviosismo que porque todo eso le pareciera gracioso.

—No es una broma, Potter —espetó Sirius con molestia—. Es la jodida verdad. Remus y yo estamos juntos.

—Siri, deja de jugar, que vas a terminar asustando a Peter —respondió, casi suplicando—. Dios, esto tiene que ser una broma. Sé que a Remus se le quema el arroz, pero no se te pudo haber pegado, maldita sea.

— ¡Que no es una broma! 

Antes de hacerse amigos y que el tiempo se llevara el gel para el pelo de Black, la mirada inocente de James y el flequillo de Remus, él se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, como, por ejemplo, que la mirada de Sirius perseguía los pasos, se robaba las miradas y los suspiros de Remus.

— ¿Qué lees?

—La enfermedad de la nada, por José Vernacós.

Que su voz tranquila domaba al perro. Que era físicamente incapaz de ser condescendiente con Remus como lo era por aquella época con James y él.

—Se trata de la quema de brujas —dijo despacio y haciendo sitio en su cama para que Remus se sentara a su lado—. Te lo puedo prestar después, si quieres.

—Me encantaría.

Podría extraer su historia de los dedos y el tiempo. Verlos de trece años reunidos alrededor de una cama de enfermería, saborear la mirada vidriosa y herida de Remus, compararla con la ira latiente, la duda, el cariño y la tristeza de Sirius.

—Soy un hombre-lobo. Lo soy, lo siento.

Y los brazos fuertes rodeando al hombre herido por la luna, a Sirius abrazando su tristeza y dejando que se cobijara en el sol y que llorara en su hombro por todas las noches que no estuvo a su lado.

—No quería perderlos —sollozó—. Lo siento.

—Calla, todo está bien —dijo con la voz ahogada y James y él supieron que Sirius había dicho lo que ellos no habían tenido el valor de decir—. Estamos contigo, Rem, y ahora todo será mejor. Encontraré la forma de quedarme a tu lado, no dejaré que pases solo por esto. Lo juro.

Podría recitar de memoria las odas de miradas anhelantes, de caricias pasajeras, de amores de primavera. Pensar en los ojos de Sirius persiguiendo la estría de la espalda ajena, oler el anhelo de besar las pecas de los hombros, acariciar la clavícula, perderse dentro del pantalón.

—Canuto, venga, apura. Tenemos Adivinación.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto.

Escuchar el sonido del piano en la madrugada de su cumpleaños, que cantara sobre "Lunas, bosques y praderas" y le susurrara al viento, que le ordenara a la tierra "Bailar en conmemoración de la venida del nuevo rey".

—No sabía que supieras tocar —exclamó Remus, sorprendido. Apretó su bata con las manos y le sonrió—. Gracias, me encantó.

—De nada.

Las sonrisas en otoño, los abrazos en primavera y las capas ondeando en invierno. Lo ve desde lejos y piensa que no debió de ser una sorpresa.

—Deberías sentirte afortunada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por pasar la prueba?

—Porque eres la primera chica que Sirius trae.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que pasó cuando cogió sus libros y se fue casi corriendo, tragándose la ira, enterrando su tristeza. Pero Peter lo vio por unos instantes, la mirada vidriosa, los ojos del color del oro derretido y la pequeña lágrima que se escabulló por las pestañas.

—No ha comido.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, estaba el cabello rubio y los ojos celestes. El estoicismo de Sirius, la indiferencia con la que miró a Nathan durante la comida y el "Ya es tarde, con su permiso, me retiro".

—Eh, Black, ¿por qué no lo molestaste como a nuestras novias?

— ¡Sí, es injusto! —le apoyó.

Sirius, echado en su cama con los pies en la cabecera, los miró un momento antes de encogerse de hombros.

—No es lo mismo —dijo despacio—. Además, Remus está lo bastante mayorcito como para que vaya molestando a su pareja.

— ¿Por qué es diferente? —espetó Remus, tenso—. ¿Qué es diferente entre ellos y yo?

Lo debió saber esa noche, pero no quiso notar los ojos inexpresivos de Sirius, la molestia disfrazada torpemente en la pregunta y la forma en que Remus frunció el ceño cuando su respuesta fue un simple:

—Nathan es un buen tipo —murmuró. Revolotea las pestañas y sus ojos se pierden en la cabecera. Se lame los labios y repite—: Él es un buen tipo.

—Así que no te importa.

—Es tu vida y no es que no me importe, sino que confío en ti.

—Ya, claro —dijo con escepticismo antes de salir seguido de un portazo.

Pero nadie notó la molestia bullendo a fuego lento en el pecho de Sirius, su dolor gritando en el silencio abismal de su expresión, la tristeza y frustración envolviendo el recuerdo del otoño. Peter debió presentir la explosión que llegaría, concretamente esa tarde cuando dos meses después de que Nathan se apareciera en sus vidas, Sirius decidió que quedarse callado no valía tanto la pena.

— ¡No es tu asunto, joder!  
—Black, por Merlín, ¿acaso te escuchas? Solo mantente callado si no piensas ayudar.  
—No, fíjate que no me da la gana callarme. Anthares es mi amiga y no tienes el derecho de hablarle así.

—Ella comenzó. ¡Estaba insultando a Remus!  
— ¿Y a ti qué? Es asunto de ellos. ¿Viste a Colagusano o a Cornamenta meterse entre ellos? ¿Por qué crees que fue? Remus no es una damisela en peligro, puede con esto. ¡Si lo conocieras un poco mejor sabrías que le fastidia que se metan en sus peleas!

— ¡Él es mi novio, maldición, Black, y te haría bien recordarlo!

—Pero yo lo conozco mejor, querido —escupió con saña tapada de fría ternura—. Lo conocí primero, estuve ahí para él primero. ¡Yo estuve primero y no entiendo por qué tú…!

Y cuando el odio dio paso a la razón, la mirada horrorizada de Sirius lo hizo retroceder y luego la nada calló al todo, a un Remus asombrado, a una Anthares roja de furia; pero sobre todo a Nathan, que comprendiendo algo que él no había querido entender, decidió cerrar la boca y esperar a estar en terreno neutral para tratar el tema. Mientras tanto, Sirius recobró la compostura, murmuró un "Lo siento" y salió con paso digno, seguido por Anthares.

—No ha comido.

Lo debió predecir, pero no fue así, y ahora Remus le abraza por los hombros mientras Sirius intenta hacerle entender a golpes al idiota de James que "Sí, mierda, sí estamos juntos y no estamos bromeando".

—Me alegro por ti —le susurró Peter. Remus abrió los ojos, asombrado—. Tal vez el estúpido de tu novio no se haya dado cuenta, pero yo sí. ¿Te acuerdas? Cuando Sirius te dijo: "No te dejaré solo en esto", tu rostro se iluminó por una alegría incontenible que difícilmente podría olvidar. No sé si todo será fácil para ustedes, pero hay inevitables, Rem, y si no olvidas que ustedes eran de esos extraños casos, creo que podrán conseguirlo.

Remus siempre lo vio como un hermano menor, como todos los Merodeadores. Pero esa noche, escuchando el grito escandalizado de James: "¡Pete, nos usaron como tapadera para hacer sus cochinadas!", se sintió agradecido de tenerlo como amigo. Dijo: "Gracias" y Peter asintió, sonriendo porque ahora todo estaría bien, porque siempre, mientras los cuatro estuvieran juntos, serían invencibles.

—Pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—Dime.

— ¿Es verdad que Sirius no lo tiene chiquita?

Remus se sonrojó y chilló horrorizado un "¡No te lo pienso decir!". Su risa fue una que se comió la luna.

* * *

—No jodas, otra vez pareces hippie en medio de una protesta.

—Vete a la mierda, Potter.

El cabello de Sirius siempre fue un tema de discusión entre los Merodeadores, que nunca sabían cuándo su amigo aparecería convertido en un John Lennon cutre o en un niño bien con el cabello de hongo. _No jodas, James, que nunca he tenido ese corte_. El problema comenzó cuando, en cuarto año, apareció con el cabello largo y luego, en quinto y sin previo aviso. _Porque no te hubiera matado avisarnos, joder_. Apareció con el mismo corte con el que vino a Hogwarts por tres años consecutivos. _Aburrido_.

—Así que decidiste rebelarte, Black —lo mira con una sonrisa asomándose y con el pecho hinchado, como si fuera un padre orgulloso—. Me gusta.

—Gracias, Potter.

—Creí que dejamos eso de los apellidos en segundo, amigo mío —le pasó el brazo por los hombros y se rio cuando Sirius le golpeó en el estómago con el codo—. Tu madre pegó el grito al cielo, ¿verdad? —preguntó, emocionado.

—En realidad, no —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. Se rio cuando James hizo un ruidito decepcionado—. Dice que es una moda sangre pura que al parecer está regresando. Incluso mi padre me dijo que me parecía a él cuando era joven.

—Muy incómodo.

—Sí, señor.

James abrió la boca para seguir hablando cuando escuchó el sonido de libros siendo tirados en el suelo y cuando se dio la vuelta, Remus miraba a Sirius con la boca entreabierta y un ligero sonrojo que él asoció al frío de la estación. Sirius, de manera inexplicable, tragó saliva y se mordió ligeramente los labios, como cuando hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Bajó la mirada hacia los libros, que parecían la cosa más fascinante del mundo y balbuceó: "Am…libros, se te cayeron". Y de la misma manera, Remus sonrió con nerviosismo, y dijo: "Sí, gracias". James frunció el ceño, intentando comprenderlos hasta que se dio por vencido y suspiró frustrado, dándolo por algo demasiado extraño para su pobre mente de catorce.

—Ya, que lo recojo yo —dijo creyendo que todo se debía a eso. Remus pareció salir de su estupor y se apresuró a ayudar. _Que igual yo soy el que está ayudando. Son tus libros, joder._

—Lo siento.

—Rem, te quiero, pero nunca había sido tan torpe, joder.

—Eso, normalmente ese es el trabajo de Pete.

—Vete a la mierda, Black —respondió él, mirándolos desde la puerta con una sonrisa—. No jodas, Sirius, parece que te has rebelado —se sentó al frente de James y al lado de Remus, suspirando—. Me gusta, amigo.

—Gracias, Peter.

—Oh, así que a él le dices por su nombre y yo soy Potter, ¿no? —se quejó—. Mamón de mierda.

Y pasaron así su viaje de inicio, escuchando a Peter hablar sobre sus vacaciones en Rumania, siendo a veces interrumpido por James. _Jo, no mames, ¿viste dragones?_ Y con la risa escandalosa y nada ceremonial de Sirius romper la tranquilidad del viaje. Tal vez sea porque todos estaban tan ensimismados de cuando a Peter casi se lo cocina un dragón que no vio la sonrisa suave y enamorada de Remus, que estaba más concentrado en la forma en que Sirius se removía el pelo que de la fascinante y nada real historia de Peter.

— ¿Nunca te lo has pensado cortar? —preguntó Anthares jugando con su cabello. Era una semana antes de las vacaciones por Pascua y estaban recostados en un aula vacía en el tercer piso. Anthares, sonriendo, se sentó a horcadas en su regazo, mirando con una sonrisa divertida a Sirius, que parecía medio dormido—. Vamos, ¿lo has pensado? —presionó.

—La verdad es que no —dijo, bostezando—. ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

Ella se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

—No es eso, es solo que tu cabello es más bonito que el mío y me siento celosa.

Sirius se rio.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta tu cabello.

—Gracias. A mí también me gusta el tuyo—agregó—, solo que, ya sabes, preferiría que no fuera tan bonito.

Y luego de vacaciones, Anthares lo vio caminar hacia ella por el pasillo del tren llevando el cabello corto y sonriendo con altanería y suficiencia. Anthares se rio, encantada con el resultado, y le saltó encima, dejando que él la cargue y le diera vueltas.

—Me parece que te gustó mi sorpresa.

—Me encantó —le dijo, sonriendo. Sirius se rio antes de besarla ligeramente.

—Eh, Romeo, ya métete —dijo James, golpeándolo en la nuca, lo que hizo que Sirius le gruñera y Anthares se riera—. Oye, ¿y el cabello largo? —preguntó, sonriendo antes de meterse en su compartimento.

Y esta vez fue igual que en el inicio de curso de hace un año. _Joder, podrían haber sido más originales_. James estuvo jugando con Sirius y su _Volvemos del nuevo al corte hongo, amigo mío._ Negó con la cabeza y fingió decepción. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. _No jodas, Potter. Que es James, coño_. Y luego, cuando todo iba de lo lindo, Remus decide dejar caer sus libros, de nuevo.

— ¿Qué…qué…cabello? —balbuceó, sorprendido, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y enrojecer. Sirius se remueve en su asiento y hace una mueca que debería haber sido una sonrisa.

—A Andy no le gusta mi cabello largo —dice suavemente.

— ¿No le…gusta? —pregunta como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que ha escuchado y luego lanza una risa sarcástica y seca. Se lame la esquina de sus labios y luego, presuroso, recoge sus libros y sale, azotando la puerta del compartimiento.

— ¿Qué mierda le pasa? —pregunta James, sorprendido.

—Ni idea.

—Eh, ¿qué le pasa a Remus? —pregunta Peter, entrando.

—Ni idea —repite James, encogiéndose de hombros.

Quinto ha sido uno de los años más raros que James ha tenido el placer de cursar. Iniciando por la pelea de miradas entre Remus y Anthares luego del corte de pelo de Sirius. _Que de verdad, joder, que no entiendo el puto problema_. A mí me parece que está igual. Terminando por la pelea de miradas entre Sirius y Nathan luego de que Peter "accidentalmente"— _Pete, te quiero, pero deja de escuchar radionovelas, que te están cagando el cerebro_ — haya mencionado que:

—A Remus le gustaba el cabello largo de Sirius.

 _No jodas._

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

Remus miró mal a Peter un microsegundo que fue suficiente para que su sonrisa se ampliara a niveles preocupantes antes de voltearse a ver a Sirius, que lo mira con extrañeza, decida sonrojarse, rogar porque la tierra se lo trague y decir un apurado:

—Tengo clases. Me voy.

Coja sus libros y se vaya por donde vino. Peter ensancha su sonrisa antes de decir:

—Tu cabello es muy corto, ¿no, Nath?

El tema del jodido pelo nunca tendrá fin, joder.

— ¿Es verdad? —le preguntó Sirius un año después, acariciando la cintura de Remus y sonriendo cuando él abre los ojos con pereza—, lo que dijo Peter hace un tiempo, sobre que te gusta mi cabello largo.

—Me encanta —murmura. Se acurruca en el pecho de su novio. _Qué bonito suena eso, maldita sea_. Sonríe en medio de los pectorales y suspira—. Siempre quise tocarlo, pero nunca lo hice.

—Interesante —dice antes de besarle la nariz.

Y luego, a inicios de séptimo, la historia se repite. _Tiene que ser una maldita broma_.

—No jodas, otra vez pareces hippie en medio de una protesta.

—Vete a la mierda, Potter.

Esto empieza a ser molesto, se dice a sí mismo, pero como es físicamente incapaz de dejar de molestar a Sirius, tiene que tomarle el pelo (literalmente).

—A ver, cuéntale al bueno de Jimmy qué problema existencial tienes, maldita sea.

—Que te jodan.

—No gracias, aquí al que le van los culos es a ti.

Siguen hablando hasta que escucha el sonido de los libros cayendo y, por amor a Merlín, sabe que está en un bucle sin fin. Resopla, mirando la expresión de enfermiza adoración en la cara de Remus y lo pagado de sí mismo que se siente Sirius. Ahora que puede comprender por qué pasan estas cosas, no sabe si era más feliz en la ignorancia o no. Decide que sí y que, joder, no piensa volverle a ayudar con sus libros a Remus, que ya es grandecito como para hacerlo solo.

—Bien, ya me cansé. Me voy —declara—. Superen la luna de miel, joder, que me enferman —espeta antes de salir del compartimento justo cuando Peter se disponía a entrar. Le coge del brazo y lo jala lejos, rumiando sobre lo molesto que es ver a las parejas felices y declara que—: Pete, te prohíbo encontrar el amor de tu vida hasta que Lily me haga caso.

—Al paso que vas con ella, me quedaré soltero hasta que me muera —se queja. James frunce el ceño.

—Te odio.

—De nada.

Y como no hay compartimentos libres, James se mete entre las amigas de Lily con la intención de que le preste atención y Peter, que se siente de verdad incómodo, suspira, resignándose a pasar lo que quede de viaje escuchando sobre que _Sara ha roto con Tony_ y eso es el fin del mundo. _Bueno_ , piensa, _no es tan malo_.

—Eso es mentira. La abuela no está muerta —les cuenta, sonriendo, cuando se da cuenta de que están hablando de su radionovela favorita. Las amigas de Lily lo miran un momento boquiabiertas antes de reír y hacer una ronda en torno a él, gritando un: "No, Tony, no".

— ¿Y dónde están Remus y Black? —pregunta Lily.

—No hables de ellos —resopla James, cruzándose de brazos—. Todo comenzó con el tema del cabello…

Esa tarde se la pasaron hablando sobre que "Sara es una perra" y James quejándose, decidiendo que "Sirius no habría creado tantos problemas si se hubiera rapado, ya te lo digo yo".

.

.

.

¡Un capítulo largo para variar! Esta es la introducción a dos personajes AU recurrentes (amo a Anthares, lo juro xD).

 _Lupe Lorena Rosier_


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

— ¡Jimmy! ¡Esa es nuestra canción!

Peter en los primeros meses de su quinto año, trajo a Hogwarts la primera radio que captaba señal muggle.

— ¡No jodas! ¡¿En serio funciona?!

James bajó corriendo las escaleras moviendo la cabeza y los brazos con brío. Sirius balanceaba las caderas y cantaba a viva voz incluso cuando él era de todo menos un buen cantante.

— ¡Eh, que no quiero volverme sordo, Black! —gritó Nathan riendo con todos los que lo miraban mover el trasero. Remus, desde su posición privilegiada en el sillón, se cruzó de piernas y sonrió.

Y cuando Sirius lo señala, la sonrisa divertida de Nathan se borra casi al instante y Remus hace una mueca de profunda pena porque sabe que de esta no se salvará el pobre infeliz.

— _Te necesito más que nunca / Pasemos la noche juntos / Pasemos la noche juntos ahora_ (1)—se pasa las manos por el cabello largo y mueve las caderas, le guiña un ojo y Remus nota cómo Nathan se ríe intentando no parecer demasiado avergonzado ni emocionado por las atenciones prodigadas.

Sirius gatea de manera lánguida sobre la mesa del centro donde Nathan y sus amigos estaban haciendo la redacción de Pociones Avanzadas, pasa como si nada entre pergaminos, mueve tinta y cuando está a escasos centímetros de él, le jala de la corbata y Nathan se termina de sonrojar, chillando. _¡Sirius!_ Gritando. _¡Vale, me arrepiento!_ Haciendo de todo para conservar algo de dignidad. Pero el problema es que el tarado de Sirius no es conocido por ser piadoso.

—Ven —canta con la voz baja en el oído—. Pasemos la noche juntos.

Nathan mueve la cabeza para intentar zafarse y ahí es cuando sus ojos se encuentran. Remus sonríe de manera tentativa y asiente, como diciendo: "Te comprendo. Bienvenido a mi vida", que hace a Nathan devolverle el gesto avergonzado antes de que Sirius le estampe un beso en la mejilla con un sonoro " _Muac_ " y lo empuje hasta caer de redondo sobre su trasero. Sirius se para y se da la vuelta, mueve las caderas y es ahí cuando James entra en escena y se para con él, lo jala por la cintura y de alguna manera, el baile atrevido, se termina convirtiendo en una versión distorsionada de la polca.

Remus le hizo espacio a Nathan para que sentara junto a él y se rio cuando el otro bufó un: _"No era necesario malograr mi corbata"_.

—Agradece que no te hizo algo peor.

—Con el historial que se carga, no me sorprendería encontrarme una bomba fétida debajo de la almohada un día de estos.

—Muy en el fondo es buena persona.

—No lo dudo —dice y Remus se sorprende cuando no hay nada sarcástico en sus palabras—. Es mi compañero en el equipo de quidditch.

—Es tu jefe, de hecho.

—Y eso explica mi necesidad de no decir nada malo de él, en especial a su amigo.

Remus se ríe y Nathan, aunque no quiera, se le queda viendo, descubriendo en él los ojos de un amarillo ámbar que enamoraron a Sirius, persiguiendo las cicatrices marcadas, la estría que se pierde en el cuello y el lunar del mentón.

—Me llamo Nathan —dice y se apresura a tenderle la mano.

Remus, que hasta hace poco no le había prestado atención, al mirarle se descubre muy cerca a él. Sus ojos son de un penetrante azul con tonalidades de verde, similares al mar, nariz respingada y pequeñas pecas en el puente de la nariz.

—Me llamo Remus —le coge de la mano intentando recomponerse, pero no importa mucho porque Nathan ya se ha dado cuenta de su sonrojo—. Amigo de Sirius.

—Sí, lo sé.

Le sonríe y es ahí que Remus decide que debe tener la sonrisa más bonita de todo Hogwarts. Le devuelve el gesto con timidez y se sueltan. Siguen hablando entre susurros, diciendo cosas como: " _James da pena ajena_ ", asintiendo " _Alguien debería acabar con su sufrimiento_ ", y luego se miran y antes de poder decir nada ni ponerse de acuerdo, ambos lanzan un hechizo zancadillas solo por el placer que les procura ver a James chillar.

— ¡Bambi, párate, coño, que ensucias el piso!

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

—Nos haces pasar vergüenza.

Remus choca los cinco disimuladamente con Nathan y si sus manos se quedan más tiempo de lo debido, ninguno dice nada.

—Rem, ¿no vienes?

Niega con la cabeza. Dice: " _Adelántense_ ", y se queda hasta muy entrada la noche conversando con el guapo Lanzador de quidditch que de momento no le parece tan estúpido.

.

.

.

(1) Lets spend the night together - The Rolling Stones

¡Y esto es todo por hoy! Ya conocen a Nathan y Anthares, y sí, ellos aparecerán en más viñetas solo porque amo escribir de ellos cuando están celosos y no me arrepiento de nada. ¡Que lo sepan!

Nos leemos luego ;)

 _Lupe Lorena Rosier_


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius nació con las hojas de otoño, las castañas y el chocolate. Cubierto por la estela de Orión, fue recibido entre seda, plata y la mirada brillante de Walburga Black, que con una sonrisa orgullosa lo cobijó en el calor de su pecho. Bajo el cuidado de cientos de elfos domésticos e institutrices, aprendió etiqueta, bailes de salón, a tocar el piano, política, genealogías, geografía, economía, literatura, historia, filosofía, lenguas clásicas y contemporáneas, y hechizos.

— Para mandar —le decía su institutriz—; es necesaria la ciencia, para obedecer basta una discreción natural, y a veces la ignorancia sola.

De la mano de Orión Black, padre, fue que comprendió que debía siempre mantener la frente en alto porque él nunca se equivocaría.

—El honor, hijo —exclamó—, ha de ser tu más grande aliado. Si lo sigues, jamás podrás errar.

De Walburga, que siempre sería la persona más importante en el salón de baile, de la que su opinión valiera más.

—Los Malfoy y los Bulstrode trabajan nuestras tierras desde hace siglos —explicó—. Mantenlos endeudados contigo y mantendrás tu poder. Y con poder.

—Puedo tener lo que quiera.

Walburga sonrió.

—Correcto.

Que siempre tendría más influencia, que su sangre, pura y regia, le conferiría más dominio terrenal que los demás.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Que podría tener lo que quisiera.

— Mi nombre es Sirius Orión Black, perteneciente a la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, primogénito de Orión Black padre y Walburga Black.

Y luego terminó, contra todo pronóstico, con una tanda de tarados sin clase.

Lo mira sorprendido antes de sonreír con diversión. Se ríe ligeramente y dice con toda la seriedad que puede reunir—: Pues, Lord Black, mi nombre es Remus John Lupin, perteneciente a la Casa Lupin e hijo único de Lorraine Lupin y John Lupin padre. Mucho gusto.

Bueno, algunos no tanto. Para alguien _sangresucia_ , por supuesto.

— ¡Sirius, apaga la jodida luz, carajo!

—Potter, que seas incapaz de levantarte no es asunto mío —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Algunos sí queremos desayunar —se terminó de abotonar la camisa, intentó arreglarse la corbata, fijó su cabello hacia atrás con gel y salió de la estancia dando un fuerte portazo que hizo chillar a Peter y maldecir a James.

Sonrió con diversión mientras bajaba.

— ¡Black!

El cielo amaneció gris y tormentoso, llevando la misma carga de pasiones, cubriendo las cabezas de los estudiantes y llevando el aroma de la primavera que iniciaba. Al entrar al Gran Comedor, Remus lo recibió con el aleteo de pestañas, la mirada amarilla enfrascada en un libro y los dedos de pianista pasando por oraciones, escribiendo palabras, rayando frases. Suspirando, apretó los libros contra su pecho hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y fue caminando lentamente hacia su mesa, embebiendo la imagen de Remus distraído y con el desayuno olvidado con la mañana y la tormenta. Y cuando alzó su mirada, sus ojos brillaron del castaño amarillento y su sonrisa le dijo "Buenos días" con dientes blancos y labios rosados.

—Hola —dijo, intentando sonar sereno. Se sentó delante de él y dejó sus libros a un lado. Remus miraba los movimientos regios, la forma en que las manos ajenas temblaban ligeramente intentando lucir calmados y los dedos perderse con la corriente de aire. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa que esperaba lo pudiera tranquilizar antes de devolverle toda su atención al libro. Escribía con la pluma las partes más importantes y fruncía el ceño cuando no entendía algo, ajeno al escrutinio, a la mirada anhelante y curiosa que Sirius tampoco sabía que tenía al observarlo, y que se había convertido en un pésimo hábito que no se podía quitar —. ¿Qué…? —Remus alzó la mirada y él la desvió, pasando su lengua por los labios de repente demasiado resecos para su gusto. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, enfadado consigo mismo, y reuniendo el valor que nunca lo había caracterizado y la circunspección de la que enorgullecía, dijo—: ¿Qué lees?

Su voz sonó ahogada, menos fuerte y autoritaria de la que le hubiera gustado, y con un matiz quizá demasiado tímido como para avergonzar a todos su ancestros. _Los Black no balbucean, por Merlín_. Remus se rio ligeramente y pasó el grueso libro por sobre la mesa. Pociones, Ingredientes Y Su Buena Preparación.

—Oh.

—Sí —exclamó, sonriendo con pena. Sirius apretó las manos en su regazo, demasiado concentrado en el sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas y la risa que pareció iluminar el cielo raso y los ojos brillantes—. No comprendo bien por qué es tan importante el corte en julianas, en dados o el tiempo de reposo o por qué debemos removerlo contra las agujas del reloj o viceversa —se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que el profesor nos lo explicará en su debido momento, pero me gustaría ir preparado.

Sirius se mordió los labios un momento, asintiendo a lo dicho; pero le parecía una duda tan básica que no entendía por qué alguien tan inteligente como Remus se paraba a pensar siquiera en eso.

—Bueno, es obvio —comenzó, intentando por todos los medios que sus palabras fueran suaves y ligeras. _Que es Remus, no San Idiota Potter ni Señor Busca-medias_ —; cambia el sabor de los componentes, por lo que también lo hace la esencia mágica.

— ¿Y a qué se debe?

—No sé cómo explicarlo —frunció el ceño, pensando—. Es…por ejemplo, el cuerno de bicornio. Pulverizado funciona como estabilizador en la poción multijugos, su función es evitar que se efectúe una transformación completa y que por lo tanto pueda dañar al individuo; pero si lo agregamos en trozos, lo que creamos es un compuesto corrosivo muy peligroso. En el polvo lo que se hace básicamente fue mezclar todo el compuesto, pero en el otro caso…

—Solo sacamos una parte —continuó, sonriendo. Sirius le devolvió el gesto, satisfecho de que lo haya comprendido—. Entonces, lo que quieres decir es que los ingredientes tienen sustancias en su estructura que inhiben a las otras, creando algo que puede ser peligroso como también puede ser inservible.

—Exacto —asintió.

Remus se rio, encantado.

—Muchas gracias, Black —le apretó la mano un momento antes de soltarla cuando el grito de James: "¡Ya me levante, plebeyos!", resonó en el Gran Comedor; pero fue suficiente para que Sirius tuviera que aguantar la respiración y se quedara mirando su mano, preguntándose por la corriente de magia que se unió a la suya por un instante y la emoción envolvente y desconocida de la piel tocando la piel que con doce años no lograba entender del todo. Apretó la mano y la ocultó en su regazo, manteniendo la mirada en su plato olvidado de avena, decidido a ignorarlos todo el tiempo que le tomara terminar su desayuno. Remus, quizá dándose cuenta de su turbación, no le volvió a dirigir la palabra, lo que agradeció inmensamente porque le tardaría más de veinte minutos poder hablar sin que la voz se le quebrara—. Buenos días a ti también, James.

—Black, ¿es cierto que tus padres son primos? —dijo Clark Jordan, un estudiante de séptimo curso. Sirius apretó los dientes y se negó a caer en tan aberrante circo, estrujó sus libros y alzó el mentón, siguiendo su camino. Uno de los amigos de Jordan, Jeremías Parker, le bloqueó el pasillo. Sirius enarcó una ceja y suspiró, pensando en que debía irse y que la Biblioteca cerraba temprano los sábado. _Hay que joderse_.

— ¡Qué asco! —siguió—. Follarte a tu prima. Por Merlín.

— ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? —preguntó, destilando todo el desprecio que pudo. Sonrió con sorna y, cuando estuvo a punto de mandarlos a llorar, Potter, por supuesto, tuvo que malograrla.

—Eh, Jordan, métete tus preguntas por el culo —le gritó James, que bajaba las escaleras. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, deseando internamente no haberse levantado ese día. Se puso a su lado y alzó la cabeza para mirarlos. Los tipos eran dos veces más grande que James ( _todo el mundo era más grande que Jimmy en esa época, Lunático_ ), pero se mantuvo firme, más enojado que Sirius. _Qué chico más raro_ —. Dos contra uno no es muy justo, ¿no crees?

—Bueno, ya llegó su novio para defenderlo —se burló Jordan. Sacó la varita y su amigo le imitó. Sirius abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y le jaló la camisa a James, que parecía haberse tomado muy en serio la idea de batirse en duelo con ellos. Es que es tarado, no le hicieron estimulación cuando era pequeño, joder.

—Potter, este es asunto mío —espetó más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero a esas alturas no le importaba. Estaba intentando salvar sus traseros y Potter, que se quería zafar, no le ayudaba en nada. Puso los ojos en blanco. _Dios, qué paciencia_ —. No necesito que me defiendas. Soy capaz de cuidarme yo solo, por si no lo sabías.

— ¡Black, no estás ayudando! —le gruñó en voz baja. Sirius frunció el ceño, mucho más ofendido de que el idiota de Potter se molestara cuando lo único que quería era que no los frieran a maldiciones que con los estúpidos que pensaron que solo con semejantes bromas de mal gusto lo intimidarían. _Son de séptimo, saben más que nosotros. Por Merlín, apenas sabemos el Leviosa. Potter tiene que ser tarado_ —. ¡No sean maricas! ¡Comiencen, no les tenemos miedo!  
— ¡Habla por ti! —le gritó.

No terminó nada bien. Sirius exprimió su cerebro por recordar todo lo que le hubieran enseñado, pero no fue suficiente y tanto James como él terminaron en el armario de Pociones, con frío y sin posibilidad de pedir ayuda a la una de la mañana. _Fantástico_.

—Esto no puede estar pasándome —gruñó. Se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos y suspiró con la ira renovada, toda dirigida al idiota con ínfulas de héroe que lo metió en ese aprieto—. Te dije que lo tenía controlado, ¿por qué no podías seguir tu camino y dejarme en paz?

—Oh, así que ahora todo es mi culpa, ¿no? —espetó James, indignado. ¡Encima! — ¡Todo esto no hubiera pasado si no fueras tan insoportable!

— ¡Solo lo hacen porque soy un Black! ¡Aun cuando fuera una mosquita muerta como tú no me dejarían en paz!

— ¡No es por eso! —su voz sonó cada vez más apagada mientras hablaba, volviéndose casi un susurro, como si él tampoco confiara mucho sus palabras. Al final, decidió bufar y sentarse al lado de Sirius, que no parecía inclinado a perdonarlo en un tiempo cercano—. Me dio rabia —le confesó—, rabia porque eres de primero y no tenías forma de defenderte, y por más que me digas que es mi culpa que estemos aquí, conozco a los de su clase, no te hubieran dejado en paz. Estoy feliz que al menos no estés solo —terminó, sonriendo y Sirius, que nunca lo había considerado alguien remotamente normal ni agradable, sintió que se le oprimía el pecho al ver al niño de once años con una valentía inquebrantable, una lealtad innata, demasiada bondad, demasiado honorable, que él no llegaba a entender; pero que podía, sino admirar, por lo menos encontrar su acción bastante loable. _Bueno, para alguien corto de luces, por supuesto._

—Eres bastante raro —balbuceó al darse cuenta que lo había estado mirando por mucho más del tiempo del que era aceptable. James se rio y lo abrazó por los hombros, murmurando un "y tú un pijo creído y arrogante, y mira que nunca he dicho nada". Sirius le golpeó en el estómago y sonrió cuando James se dobló, haciendo como si le doliera.

—Oye, pero hablando en serio, Black, nunca supe que eras tan bueno en maldiciones.

Sirius se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y suspiró, sabiendo que no podría ignorarlo ahora que tendría que estar con él por todo una noche.

—Tuve institutrices toda mi vida, Potter, como tú, creo —frunció el ceño y lo miró—. Las tuviste, ¿no? Digo, eres el primogénito.

—Soy hijo único, mamón, nada de primogénito —Sirius enarcó una ceja y James bufó—. No, ¿feliz? Mis padres se encargaron de mi educación, como a una persona normal —dijo usando la voz mucho más suave y pausada, como si estuviera hablando con un niño. Sirius apretó los labios y James se rio—. ¡Vamos, Black, no seas tan denso!

Sirius abrió la boca para mandarlo al infierno hasta que James le palmeó la espalda y dijo:

—Ya, que es una broma. No tienes que estar en guardia conmigo. ¡Mira que terminé en este armario por defenderte! —sonrió y él, que estaba empezando a pensar que seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, suspiró con resignación—. No te preocupes, Black, nos vengaremos —dijo, creyendo que Sirius estaba triste por haber sido encerrado—. Venga, no te pongas así.

—No me siento mal —murmuró—. Solo estoy cansado. Mejor hay que dormir, Potter.

—No, no, espera Black —le cogió del brazo e hizo que se volteara a verlo. Tenía la mirada brillante, enloquecida, y viraban por el suelo, recorriendo las grietas y manchas, la estela del sueño y de la noche que se acababa—. ¿Y si nos vengamos? Podríamos tratar.

—Potter, no sabes ni defenderte, ¿y quieres hacerles una broma a estudiantes que te doblan el tamaño? —preguntó incrédulo. No puede ser tan tarado. Pero James asintió tan entusiasmado que a Sirius le dolió un poco tener que cortarle las esperanzas—. No tenemos el conocimiento suficiente.

— ¿Entonces no defenderás el honor de tu familia, Sr. Lord?

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

—Una cosa es el honor y otra el sentido de autopreservación y la inteligencia que obviamente no tienes —dijo. James frunció el ceño—. Vamos, Potter, usa la cabeza. ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros al tiempo que Sirius trataba por todos los medios de no jalarse los pelos de la frustración—. Mira, Black, ponte a pensar en esto: no estábamos preparados para esta pelea, pero para la siguiente sabremos más.

—Y ellos también, genio —espetó—. Y no pienso permitir que me vuelvan a humillar.

— ¡Justo por eso debemos devolvérsela! —gritó—. Black, eres un blanco fácil, y no me mires así, que sabes que tengo razón —dijo al ver que Sirius enarcaba una ceja. Suspiró, irritado—. Sin ofender, pero no tienes amigos. Bueno, Remus no cuenta. Él es amigo de todo el mundo —dijo, luego de pensarlo un poco. Negó con la cabeza y lo volvió a mirar—. Siempre andas solo, vuelves muy tarde al dormitorio y eres un enano delgado y hablador.

—Gracias —espetó.

—Déjame terminar —dijo, sonriendo. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió—. Y por eso debemos mostrarles que puedes protegerte. Vamos, Black, ¿o eres marica?

Sirius frunció el ceño y lo empujó.

—No lo soy —gruñó—. Y entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? No estoy aceptando nada, Potter, no te emociones todavía —se apresuró a agregar—; solo quiero saber qué tan malo es tu plan para ver si merece la pena.

—Suficientemente justo —exclamó, asintiendo—. Bueno, esto es lo que pensé…

El profesor Slughorn los encontró a las ocho de la mañana, acuclillados uno al lado del otro, riendo porque "Por _supuesto que colecciono cromos, ¿quién crees que soy?_ ".

—No es mi culpa que seas tan subnormal.

—Mira quién habla.

A partir de ese día, Sirius caminó al lado de James. Hablaban en susurros, dibujaban en las esquinas de sus ratos libres, reían por la noche y cotilleaban por las tardes. James no se volvió a separar de su lado y siempre era el primero en saltar cuando alguien se metía con él, sintiéndose casi más indignado que el propio Sirius. _Vamos, Potter, calma, que no me importa_.

— ¡Soy James, coño! —se quejó, enfurruñado. Sirius se rio—. No es difícil, te lo juro.

—Es costumbre —decía para defenderse, encogiéndose de hombros, queriendo restarle importancia cuando la verdad era que le daba pena tutearlo. _Jamás he tuteado a nadie. Bueno, mi hermano no cuenta, creo_ —. Ya se acerca el día —exclamó, cambiando de tema. James se rio y lo abrazó por los hombros—. ¿Tienes todo?

—Por supuesto que sí —canturreó—. Haremos que tengan el peor día de su vida, Sirius.

—Ya lo creo.

Fue en uno de los últimos días de clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad que ocurrió. Sirius no había variado mucho su rutina de la mañana, quizá solo por el hecho de que dormía media hora más. _No es un crimen dormir, Sirius; es más, es uno de los mayores placeres de la vida_. Y que al salir intentaba no hacer tanto ruido para no despertar a James. No tanto a Peter, que consideraba la única molestia de su actual amistad con Potter. Es un mal necesario, se dijo mientras ingresaba al Gran Comedor. Y esa costumbre de ver a Remus un momento antes de entrar por el portal tampoco se la había podido sacar. Los ojos amarillos persiguiendo las palabras, la sonrisita que bailoteaba intentando escaparse y la forma en la que se mordía los labios cuando algo le daba gracia y no quería reír porque se vería muy raro. Su cabello con tirabuzones enmarcando la cara, los dedos buscando la cuchara olvidada y las pestañas rizadas y la dulce voz de Remus cuando decía "Buenos días".

Retuvo el aliento y caminó despacio, embebiendo la imagen de Remus distraído a las siete de la mañana. Y, contra todo lo que le gritaba su cerebro, fue el primero que habló.

—Hola.

Remus, luego de mostrarse sorprendido por un breve instante, le sonrió con calidez y dijo su habitual "Buenos días, Black".

— ¿Qué lees? —preguntó, sentándose.

—Orgullo y prejuicio, de Jane Austin.

—Oh.

Remus miró un momento su libro y luego a él antes de decidirse por cerrarlo y centrar los ojos cálidos en Sirius, que con el pasar de los meses sus expresiones y sonrisas se habían dulcificado, convirtiéndolo en un niño que para Remus era de lo más entrañable.

— ¿Lo has leído?

—No —dijo—. ¿De qué trata?

—Es de una historia de amor entre una chica del campo y un Lord —le contó, sonriendo y apoyándose sobre sus palmas.

—Oh —miró la portada del libro un momento antes de volverlo a mirar—. No parece una historia que tú leerías.

—Esto es más por placer que porque lo tenga que leer —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Habías escuchado de Jane Austin?

—La verdad es que no. No la tenemos en la biblioteca de los Black —frunció el ceño.

—Ten —le tendió el libro—. Ya lo leí y varias veces, pero tú no y eso me parece inconcebible —su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando lo vio tomarlo con un cuidado casi reverencial. Sirius acarició el empastado y repasó con los dedos el título escrito con hilos dorados—. Te lo regalo. Es una historia preciosa y de seguro querrás leerla de nuevo.

—Pero yo…

—Insisto —le interrumpió con cuidado—. Y cuando regreses de vacaciones, podrás decirme qué te pareció.

Sirius pareció pensárselo un momento antes de asentir.

—Perfecto —se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba, pensando—. Siempre pensé que te parecías mucho al señor Darcy.

— ¿El de la novela? —Remus asintió—. ¿Y eso es…malo?

—No, no lo es —le regaló una sonrisa divertida y cuando Sirius estuvo a punto de pedirle que le explicara a qué se refería, se escuchó una explosión seguida de un olor a huevo podrido y carne descompuesta. A ambos les dio arcadas, se taparon la nariz con las manos y miraron para todos lados hasta que vieron a dos de sus compañeros de séptimo año, Jeremías y Clark, volar por los cielos a base de estarse tirando pedos de colores. Sirius le tendió su bufanda a Remus para que se tapara y él, con los ojos iluminados por la diversión, se tapó la nariz con su camisa.

—Joder, Sirius, ya comenzó.

— ¿Ustedes han hecho esto? —preguntó Remus, incrédulo. James asintió, encantado con la situación y Sirius, ligeramente sonrojado, hizo una mueca de culpabilidad hasta que escuchó la risa de Remus —. ¡Por Merlín, están locos!

—Siempre estuvimos contigo, ¿sí, Rem? —le pidió James.

—Por supuesto. Estuvimos haciendo la tarea de Transformaciones —les guiñó un ojo y Sirius, que pensó que nada podría superar la imagen de él leyendo, se quedó sin aliento.

— ¡No jodas! ¿Teníamos tarea? —gritó James.

En el compartimiento que los llevaría de regreso a casa, James le enseñó a hacer un globo de chicle. _No puedo creer que nunca lo hayas hecho, maldición_. Remus les enseñó a eructar hasta la letra J y Peter, que había visto todo el proceso con la boca abierta del asombro, se rio tan fuerte que casi se atraganta con la rana de chocolate.

Cuando el tren paró, el primero en salir fue James. _¡Mamá, papá!_ Luego, Peter. _¡Eh, James, espérame!_ Y cuando no quedó nadie más, Sirius se armó de valor y le susurró un " _Feliz_ _Navidad_ " a Remus tan suave y lejano que casi se lo pierde. Él le sonrió con agradecimiento y le dijo:

—Feliz navidad para ti también, Sirius.

—Ten —le tendió una bolsa. Remus abrió los ojos, asombrado. Sirius se encogió de hombros—. También me diste un regalo.

— ¿Puedo abrirlo?

—Mejor hazlo en casa —pidió, sonriendo—. Ya sabes, es de mala suerte abrir regalos antes de Navidad.

Pasó los días montando sobre la escoba, escribiéndose con James y cuando llegó la mañana de Navidad, presuroso, abrió el regalo de Sirius. Era un dibujo de él en clase con el cabello despeinado y la mirada de carboncillo siguiendo la explicación invisible del profesor. Sonrió con cariño y lo colocó con cuidado en su cajón, pensando en cuándo habrá tenido el tiempo para hacerlo y cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta.

Su sonrisa no mermó en todo el día, para claro desconcierto de sus padres.

—Hola.

—Hola —le sonrió, nervioso. Se cruzó de brazo y suspiró—. ¿Y? ¿Te gustó mi regalo?

—Es muy bueno, Sirius —le confesó—. Me gustó mucho, gracias.

Y si le dio vergüenza admitirlo, desapareció cuando la carita de Sirius se iluminó. Retuvo la respiración y se sonrojó, odiándose por ponerse así. _Soy tan lamentable, carajo_.

—De nada.

— ¡Siri! ¡Rem! —gritó James al verlos desde la otra esquina del andén. Sirius no tuvo ni tiempo de voltearse antes de ser aplastado por un hiperactivo James, que se rio cuando ambos cayeron encima de Remus.

— ¡Potter! —se quejó.

— ¡Es James, coño!

Fue unos meses después de que regresaran a Hogwarts que comprendió por qué James se pegaba a Peter, por qué se desvivía buscándolo con la mirada y jugaba con él cuando nadie más le hacía caso. Era porque, al igual que como lo fue Sirius, era un blanco fácil. Era el más débil de los cuatro, el más pacífico, el más asustadizo, y eso lo convirtió en el punto de mira, en el eslabón más débil.

—Miren, allá va el gordinflón.

Sirius iba saliendo del Gran Comedor cuando vio a sus compañeros empujar a Peter, haciéndolo caer de bruces contra el suelo y pisando los libros esparcidos como si no valieran nada. Apretó los puños y fue hacia él, lo ayudó a pararse y cogió los libros, sin prestarles atención a los demás. Le dijo: "Vamos, Pettigrew", y se lo llevó lejos del pasillo. Cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie más que ellos, le gruñó:

—La próxima vez los maldices —suspiró, intentando serenarse cuando lo vio encogerse—. Pettigrew —dijo esta vez más calmado—, son mocosos de nuestra edad, puedes con ellos.

—No quiero pelear —susurró horrorizado, como si la sola idea fuera descabellada. Sirius enarcó una ceja—. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie.

Sirius lo miró como si le hubiera salido una cabeza extra, pero no le dijo más. _Allá él_. Asintió y lo abrazó por los hombros, instándolo a seguir caminando.

—Venga, ve al cuarto. Te llevaré el almuerzo —le entregó sus libros y se dio la vuelta, avanzó unos pasos antes de decir—: Ni se te ocurra volver al Gran Comedor solo —le amenazó. Peter asintió y se fue caminando, presuroso.

Satisfecho, Sirius también regresó por donde vino, y cuando vio que los chicos que habían molestado a Peter seguían en la esquina, riéndose, los apuntó con la varita y murmuró un: " _Solidoque eruptiones quaedam pusularum et asinum et stercoris odorem suavissimum_ ", y automáticamente todos se llenaron de granos verdes y morados. Sonrió con macabro placer cuando escuchó sus chillidos perderse por las piedras del castillo y el inicio de la tarde.

—Agradezco a Merlín no ser tú, Pettigrew.

Se guardó la varita en la manga de su túnica y continuó su camino a las cocinas.

— ¿En serio? ¿Granos verdes?

—Y morados —añadió James, sonriendo—. McGonagall está hecha una furia porque no sabe quién lo hizo.

—Y no te olvides de Madame Pomfrey —exclamó Remus—. No sabe cómo quitarlo.

— ¿Y quiénes fueron?

—Los que te molestaron en la tarde —dijo Sirius arrastrando las palabras, sin despegar la vista de su libro. No se dio cuenta, pero los demás abrieron la boca, sorprendidos—. No se sale, por lo menos hasta dos semanas después —alzó la mirada y la fijó en Peter, que parecía más sorprendido de lo que debería—. Tienes que aprender a defenderte. Potter, Lupin o yo no estaremos siempre para cuidarte la espalda, Pettigrew.

—Bueno, creo que si le has puesto granos en la cara a alguien para defenderlo, puedes comenzar a llamarlo Peter —dijo Remus, que fue el primero en salir de su estupor, sonriendo con cariño—. ¿No es así, Pete?

—Sí, claro —balbuceó él, todavía sorprendido.

—Esa es la declaración más bonita que he visto en mi vida —se burló James—. ¡Eh! ¿Y por qué no has hecho algo así por mí, desgraciado?

—Porque no lo necesitas —dijo, sonriendo ligeramente.

Y por último, cuando la noche se rompió y su mirada no pudo encontrar la diferencia entre la tormenta del cielo y de los ojos que lo miraban con asombro y miedo, y que se perdieron entre los chillidos. _¡Váyanse!_ Entre los gritos. _¡Sirius, vámonos!_ Entre la noche. _¡Remus!_ Y cuando el día terminó con el suplicio, pensó en el cabello negro lleno de tirabuzones, en la sonrisa tímida y los "¿Qué lees?" que ya no volverán. Piensa y piensa y piensa. Piensa en el grito perdido de Peter. _¡Oh, Dios!_ En la palidez enfermiza de James. _¡Sirius, aléjate de él!_ En la mirada sorprendida de Sirius. _¡Remus!_ Y cuando siente las lágrimas picarle por las orejas, se da cuenta que luego de dos años, por fin lo ha llamado por su nombre antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

—Nosotros somos los Merodeadores —exclamaron al mismo tiempo—. Y por la presente, pedimos perdón de antemano al profesor Flitwitch por lo que vamos a hacer.

—Y el señor Lunático quiere aclarar que ha sido coaccionado a prestar colaboración—siguió Sirius con una sonrisa—. Pero todos sabemos que eso es mentira.

Hogwarts no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había recorrido los pasillos de piedra. Embutido en un traje que había conocido tiempos mejores y leyendo mientras caminaba hacia el aula de clases, esquivó una manada de sobreexcitados alumnos de primero y hechizó a Peeves cuando quiso tirarle un par de globos de algo que estaba seguro no era agua.

— ¡Insolente! ¡Insolente!

—También te extrañé —le respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando estaba preparándose para ser profesor, recuerda haber hablado muchas veces con Sirius de lo que haría una vez pudiera entrar en el personal de Hogwarts, recorrer con besos traviesos y risas de medianoche, las torres lejanas, bailar por los salones atestados de alumnos, robar tiempo en las esquinas oscuras de la biblioteca y pensando y pensando en el mañana que no tendrían, hechizando a los profesores en sueños, haciendo que las voces del pasado se distorsionaran y crearan un mundo mejor del que tenían.

— ¿Te lo imaginas? Sería como cuando íbamos a clases, pero mejor porque ahora no nos pueden castigar.

—Pero sí despedirme, que vendría a ser peor—respondía—. Recuerda que ahora soy un maestro y no puedo dejarte hacer lo que quieras.

—Pero ser casi tu esposo debe de darme algún tipo de beneficios —le dijo antes de reírse cuando Remus le hizo cosquillas—. Vale, ya lo dejaré. Pero quiero que sepas que estás exagerando.

—No lo hago, solo estoy cuidando de que no me boten antes de tiempo —apoyó su cabeza entre los rizos de Sirius y cerró los ojos, suspirando. Apretó su abrazo y sonrió cuando Sirius se rio de nuevo—. ¿Crees en verdad de que me quieran dentro? Es decir, soy…bueno, nunca lo he tenido tan fácil, ¿sabes?

Y Sirius, con una sonrisa, se volteaba.

—Lo lograremos —rodeaba su cintura y dejaba que Remus lo aprisionara en un abrazo. Lo recuerda besando su mejilla, amándolo, tranquilizando sus miedos con miradas llenas de calma. Juntar sus narices, besarse con las pestañas, compartir momentos desaparecidos entre sábanas viejas y roídas—. Ya lo verás.

Trece años después, él estaba en Hogwarts; pero el Sirius que estuvo a su lado esa noche se esfumó con la primera helada, huye de su memoria y baila con los recuerdos muertos de su memoria.

—Todo saldrá bien, Lunático, ya lo verás.

Hogwarts no es como lo recordamos, le diría si pudiera, es mejor. Peeves se aleja con una mueca y Remus camina pavoneándose porque, por Merlín, que nadie ha podido plantarle los pies en todo esos años que él se ha ido. Cierra su libro con una mano les sonríe a sus alumnos de quinto año que lo miran con la boca abierta.

— ¿Se quedarán ahí parados? Venga, entren.

Con un movimiento de varita, los pupitres desaparecen y las ventanas se abren. Se saca la capa y la deja pulcramente colgada en el respaldar de la silla.

—Buenos días, soy Remus Lupin y seré su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros—. Como descubrirán en el tiempo que estemos trabajando juntos, prefiero realizar la parte teórica sobre la marcha. Comprenderán mejor y yo me ahorraré el problema de estar escribiendo en el pizarrón, así ganamos todos. Ahora, hoy realizaremos un hechizo básico y sencillo. Repitan conmigo: _Expelliarmus_.

— _Expelliarmus_ —corearon.

—Más fuerte —dijo. Al fondo, un par de cabezas pelirrojas se reían discretamente. No les prestó atención, más concentrado en la mayoría que sí le hacía caso—. Bien, ahora todos pónganse de a dos y empiecen a practicarlo con sus compañeros.

Murmuró un _Moenia iuncis strata_ y miró a sus alumnos. A algunos les salía con más o menos suerte y otros no pudieron hacer más que una ridícula lucecita que desaparecía con facilidad.

—Tu mano está muy tensa —le dijo a Lee Jordan, que miraba a su varita como si le hubiera traicionado—. La magia es parte de ti, al igual que tus brazos y piernas. Así como le pides a tus dedos que se muevan, también lo tienes que hacer con tu magia —se posicionó detrás de su alumno y puso su mano en la que estaba sosteniendo su varita—. No digo que la pongas laxa, sino que la mantengas firme y segura —le apuntó a la compañera con la que estaba practicando y luego lo soltó—. Bien, ahora hágalo.

— ¡ _Expelliarmus_!

Una luz roja salió de la punta de su varita y un minuto después, Milena Salvatore estaba desarmada.

—Muy bien —lo felicitó con una sonrisa—. Sigan practicando.

La clase transcurrió sin mayores incidentes una pacífica media hora hasta que, cuando estaba yendo a ayudar a Patrick Broderick, escuchó el susurro de la magia chispeante, errática, joven e incontrolable.

— ¿Y se puede saber de qué se trata? —preguntó, molesto.

—Nosotros somos una pandilla con principios —empezó James, sonriendo—. Por eso nos pareció conveniente avisarle.

— ¿De qué?

—De esto.

Y luego tres rayos salieron disparados hacia la cara del pobre profesor de Encantamientos que no se lo vio venir. Cuando se volvió a parar, el salón entero prorrumpió en carcajadas.

— ¡Sirius Black! —gritó, trinando de furia.

— ¡Eh, yo no fui el único!  
— ¡Sí! —dijo Peter, riendo—. No se puede quedar con todo el crédito.

Remus lanzó un _Protego_ por puro instinto y luego dijo: _Malus tuus ero speculo,_ un hechizo que había creado luego de que James quisiera convertir sus piernas en patas de ganso. El salón se quedó en un silencio sepulcral hasta que se terminó rompiendo por un par de gritos y luego la risa de todos sus alumnos. Aunque una parte de él pensaba que se había pasado un poco, era tan pequeña que lo acalló con una risa de niño pequeño que no pudo controlar.

—Pero bueno, ustedes deber ser George y Fred Weasley —les hizo una burlona reverencia que hizo que Lee Jordan se doblara. Joder, paren, por favor, que me meo—. Me habían advertido que eran muy buenos con las bromas, pero si no pudieron alcanzarme con un hechizo tan simple y vulgar, no pueden considerarse unos verdaderos gamberros.

Sus plumas se erizaron, pero luego de digerir el primero golpe, sus orejas de burro cayeron y bajaron la cabeza, mirando sus patas de cordero lo que fue incluso peor.

—Para la próxima, espero que se lo piensen antes de intentar gastar sus bromas en mí —los miró con diversión antes de aplaudir y voltearse hacia sus otros alumnos—. Se terminó la clase —dijo y una sonrisa brotó de sus labios cuando escuchó los abucheos—. Para la próxima clase, quiero que todos me traigan un pergamino de 20 centímetros sobre las formas de uso que se le ha dado al _Expelliarmus,_ y a ustedes —miró a los Weasley—, los espero mañana en detención por la tarde.

— ¡Pero mañana tenemos entreno de quidditch! —se quejó uno de los gemelos.

— ¡Sí!

—Eso debieron pensarlo cuando me tiraron el hechizo —les dijo—. Ahora, váyanse. Si mal no recuerdo, tienen Pociones y no queremos que Severus se enfade. Vamos.

El salón se fue entre gemidos, abucheos y risas que se perdieron cuando cerró la puerta. Remus suspiró feliz antes de volverse a voltear y para su sorpresa, los gemelos seguían parados en medio del salón con los brazos cruzados, enfurruñados. Remus, no sin pesar, pensó que se veían igual a James y a Sirius cuando una broma no les salía como querían.

— ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó con una sonrisa inocente con los que se había ganado a la mitad del plantel en sus años por Hogwarts. Por supuesto, esa táctica no funcionaba con ellos.

—Queremos…—comenzó uno de los gemelos.

—Que nos quite…—siguió.

—El hechizo.

Remus se permitió una última risa antes de volverlos a ver. Pobres, estaban tan rojos como la grana.

—Quiero hacerles una pregunta. Si el hechizo me hubiera dado, ¿me lo hubieran quitado?

Los dos gemelos asintieron vigorosamente, pero para su mala suerte, Remus sabía cuando dos prototipos de Merodeadores mentían.

—No, por supuesto que no. Ese será mi castigo.

— ¡Pero mañana ya vamos a tener detención! —corearon.

—Eso es un castigo por no haber hecho la broma bien —dijo despacio. Los gemelos lo miraron con diferentes grados de incredulidad y Remus se rio—. Vamos, yo en algún momento fui como ustedes; pero nunca lo he hecho a traición. Los bromistas también tenemos un código de ética, es hora que lo sepan.

Los gemelos lo miraron asombrados y se atropellaban mutuamente, preguntando, gritando, balbuceando.

— ¿Qué hechizo…?

— ¿Cómo…?

—Porque no es…

—Eso quiere decir que…

Remus frunció el ceño, extrañado.

— ¿Lo que evitó que me convirtiera en un híbrido de burro, cordero y pollo?

—Sí —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—El código de ética solo aplica en personas normales, no entre amigos —les guiñó un ojo, sonriendo—. Vamos, váyanse de una vez.

Al pasar los meses, Remus sería uno de los pocos que podría identificarlos. Sabía, por ejemplo, que George era el más tranquilo de ambos, el que le sonreía por los pasillos y enarcaba una ceja cuando no entendía algo. Que Fred hablaba hasta por los codos, era el que incordiaba más en clase, el que se reía con más fuerza y que amaba y protegía con ferocidad a su familia. Eran igual de hábiles y le recordaban tanto a los Merodeadores que no pudo evitar quererlos como lo hizo, los encubrió de detenciones, los ayudó en algunas bromas y se rio con ellos cuando hechizaron a toda la clase para que su piel se volviera rosa. Ellos le devolvieron más de lo que Remus se sentía capaz de pagar que, el último día de clase, cuando George, solo por primera vez desde que lo conoció e intranquilo, se apareció en su puerta y le pidió que no se marchara, le sonrió con tristeza y le dejó un recuerdo que él atesoró por todo el tiempo que la vida le quitó a Sirius, y que pensaba que al menos podría compensar aunque sea un poco las risas, las alegrías y la esperanza y juventud que ambos gemelos le habían dado.

— ¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó. Era un libro en blanco con la pasta blanda y cubierta de estrías, caminos y grietas que contaban historias de años de detenciones, risas y paz, que se entrelazaban y unían en el símbolo de cuatro varitas dirigidas al cielo.

Remus sacó su varita y lo puso en el centro.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Las páginas se rellenaron de letra prolija, noble y curveada. _Sirius_. De letra apretada, discordante, maniaca. _James_. De palabras sueltas, ilegibles a la primera leída y pequeña. _Peter_. De pociones, hechizos, de magia.

— ¡Es usted…! —balbuceó un momento antes de volver a mirar el libro con reverencia. Pasó sus dedos por la solapa, leyendo su historia, maravillándose del pasado, corriendo por el bosque de sus memorias con los Merodeadores.

—Ya no soy tu profesor, así que no me siento culpable al regalarte esto —volvió a apuntar al libro—. Terminé, ocúltate o alguien podría leerlo —guardó su varita y le apretó el hombro, sonriendo—. Gracias, George.

—Pero yo no hice nada, profesor.

—Me hiciste reír, eso es más de lo que pude pedir en todos estos años de guerra.

Cogió sus maletas y se fue, siguiendo el recorrido de piedras, tierra y gritos de adolescentes. Sonrió, llevándose la paz de saber que, aunque Cornamenta y Colagusano se hubieran ido para siempre, al menos había recuperado a Sirius.

* * *

— ¿Colagusano? ¿Sigues despierto?

James, acostado, le hizo señas a Sirius para que se acercara cuando no contestó e hizo el hechizo. _Revela Domino alia forma._ De la punta de su varita, salió un halo blanco que envolvió a Peter y segundos después, Colagusano movía su naricita, acurrucado entre las mantas.

— ¿La tienes?

—Por supuesto.

Sirius sacó una jaula de tamaño regular y cargó a Colagusano con cuidado para no despertarlo. En medio de la paja, se removió y volvió a dormir. James resopló, aguantando la risa.

—Ya, vamos a acostarnos.

Durmieron cuatro horas hasta que el chillido de la rata y la carcajada escandalizada de Remus los despertó.

—Pero qué mierda…

—Lunático, no hagas tanta bulla.

— ¿Colagusano?

La rata chilló, se puso en dos patas, se apoyó en los barrotes y comenzó a jalarlos, moviendo su naricita. Remus le sonrió, encantado.

—Qué lindo —se burló. Le acarició la cabecita con el dedo y Peter casi se la muerde. Se rio—. ¿Cuándo hicieron esto que ni me enteré?

—En la madrugada —respondió Sirius. Se sentó en la cama de Peter y cogió la jaula haciendo trastabillar a la rata, que le frunció el ceño—. Y que ni se te ocurra sacarlo, Lunático, porque como lo hagas, te rompo los dientes y dejo de hablarte.

—Y te sacamos de los Merodeadores por aguafiestas.

— ¡Sí!

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, le quitó la jaula de Peter a Sirius. _Lo estás agitando, idiota_. Y lo puso encima de la mesita de noche. James lo miró con desconfianza, dispuesto a lanzarse a su cuello si veía que abriría la jaula.

—Pese a lo que puedan pensar, no lo haré —se ríe—. Es más, creo que les hubiera ayudado si me lo hubieran pedido. Es gracioso, sin ofender, Pete.

La rata volvió a chillar, esta vez mirando con incredulidad y resentimiento al único de los Merodeadores que podía haber tenido media neurona en este asunto, se cruzó de brazos y frunció la nariz. James, impresionado, le palmeó la espalda a Remus, riendo.

— ¡Esa, Lunático!

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo lo planean dejar ahí?

—Todo el fin de semana.

—No jodan.

Sirius y James asintieron, contentos con que Remus se hubiera unido. Planearon muy bien qué decirle a los profesores. _Resfrío y una fiebre de lo peor_. Y acordaron que Remus debería ser el que lo comunicara.

— ¿Y ustedes por qué no?

—Tenemos una dudosa reputación.

—Y tú eres un lameculos profesional.

—Agradezco tus gentiles palabras, Canuto.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo y James asintió, como dándole la razón.

—Solo tenemos que hacerlo creíble por un día. Después, el sábado y el domingo, no hay necesidad de explicarlo.

— ¿Qué nos toca ahora?

—Clase doble de Pociones.

— Tenemos que entregar un ensayo —murmuró Remus y luego se encogió de hombros—. Le llevaremos el trabajo de Pete, no creo que se moleste.

—Sí, pero hay un problema.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Peter no hizo la tarea. Te iba a rogar para que se la dejaras copiar.

El grito de exasperación terminó despertando a la mitad de Gryffindor.

—McGonagall me castigó, espero que estén satisfechos.

—Lo sentimos, Colagusano.

—Tu culo lo siente. Pero no se preocupen, ya encontraré la forma de vengarme.

El día había empezado bien. Sus profesores les creyeron y ellos la pasaron en grande dándole de comer a la rata y riéndose cuando Peter ya no lo soportó y se meó en su jaula.

—Pobre tipo —dijo James aguantándose la risa.

Y luego llegó Transformaciones. McGonagall, pese a querer mucho a Remus, no se tragó la mentira, en parte porque sabía con quiénes se juntaba y por otra porque a lo largo de los años sabía cuando mentía para proteger alguna estupidez que su grupo hiciera. Puso los ojos en blanco al subir las escaleras del dormitorio de chicos, rumiando que "ya estoy muy vieja para soportar este tipo de cosas" y maldiciendo a "Sirius y a su grupo de vándalos". Necesitaba unas vacaciones de ellos. Nunca, en todos sus años de educadora, creyó encontrar un solo motivo que justificara su jubilación hasta que ellos aparecieron. En medio de las escaleras, Remus Lupin apareció con las manos alzadas y cargando una sonrisa de no haber matado ni una mosca que ella no se cree. Alza una ceja, dispuesta a pasar cuando él le dice: "Es que Peter está muy mal y es bastante contagioso".

—Hay bastantes fluidos desagradables y bacterias por todas partes. Y mucho moco.

Ella le lanzó la mirada más helada de su repertorio, pero eso no lo hizo ni pestañear. _Claro, con los amigos que se carga_. Puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a mover su pie sobre la madera pulida, esperando que su alumno dejara de estorbarle.

—Señor Lupin, creo que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta que no me iré hasta comprobar con mis propios ojos el estado del joven Pettigrew. Con permiso.

Evadiendo los intentos cada vez más desesperados por hacerla abandonar su empresa, alza su falda y camina más rápido, escuchando el balbuceo sinsentido de su alumno. No queremos que se contagie. ¡Ja! Ni él se la cree. Luego, al estar al frente de la puerta, coge la perilla y antes de poder entrar, James Potter aparece con una sonrisa y dice: "Querida maestra".

—Apártese, señor Potter, si no quiere que le caiga una suspensión del equipo de quidditch hasta nuevo aviso —dijo con voz estudiadamente baja y siniestra. James tragó saliva—. Ya es tarde y aunque ustedes no lo crean, me gustaría regresar a mis habitaciones antes del amanecer. Hágase a un lado.

Y por fin le dejaron pasar. Al entrar, vio a Sirius Black arropando a Peter y cantando una canción de cuna que iba de unos duendes que se robaban a los niños que no dormían. Pettigrew, sudando y con los ojos inyectados de miedo, se delató solo. A McGonagall le daría pena si sus amigos no le hubieran hecho ya perder la paciencia. Se cruza de brazos y pone una expresión que piensa intimidaría a una piedra. Sirius le sonríe, indolente, y Pettigrew se esconde entre las sábanas. Suspira, pensando con irritación cuándo todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se volvieron tan idiotas. _En mi época no éramos así._ Negó con la cabeza, decepcionada.

—Señor Pettigrew, me alegra que ya se sienta bien —dijo destilando sarcasmo—. Como lo veo tan descansado, supongo tendrá la fuerza necesaria como para limpiar por dos semanas la lechucería. Sin magia —lo miró por encima de las gafas y Peter tragó saliva—. Y en cuanto a ustedes —se dio la vuelta y miró a los culpables de su retraso. Arqueó una ceja y torció los labios. Al menos, se dijo, Remus Lupin es capaz de sonrojarse por la vergüenza—; mañana estarán lo suficientemente ocupados siendo de conejillos de indias para las pruebas de pociones de primer año y al terminar, quiero hablar con usted, señor Lupin. Quiero recordarle que ocupa uno de los puestos de autoridad en esta institución y hoy su comportamiento ha dejado mucho que desear. Me ha decepcionado—bajó la mirada y se removió incómodo. Satisfecha, se dio la vuelta y miró a Sirius Black—. Ninguno de sus antepasados mostró un comportamiento tan inadecuado como el que me he visto obligada a soportar de usted por estos cinco años —dijo cansada. Él la miró herido un momento, apretó los labios ligeramente y abriendo la boca para decir algo que murió en su garganta. Bajó la mirada un momento antes de ponerse derecho y mostrar una máscara de inexpresiva frialdad. Se preguntó brevemente si lo habría aprendido de sus padres y qué le habría pasado a Sirius Black si el sombrero no hubiera gritado en el día de su selección, Gryffindor, con la voz tan decidida y firme como nunca lo había estado—. Mañana tendrás que limpiar la Sala de los Trofeos sin magia y supervisado por Filch. Espero que esto sirva de recordatorio, para todos los presentes, que pueden engañar a todos los maestros de Hogwarts que quieran; pero a su Jefa de Casa, no —los miró a cada uno y terminó diciendo—: Cuarenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Salió de la habitación, escuchando el gruñido de Pettigrew. " _Todo esto es su culpa, pero me vengaré. Ya verán_ ". Las risas de los Merodeadores. _Vamos, Colagusano, no podrías hacerle daño ni al pedo de Jimmy, no jodas_. Y aunque en su momento, creyó eran palabras vacías, luego de su castigo, en el desayuno, Remus, Sirius y James, se estuvieron rascando todo el día hasta que su piel se tornó de un interesante color púrpura.

.

.

.

.

 _Bueno, un capítulo nuevo :3 Y sí, sé que no está muy romántico, pero todo se toma su tiempo, ya lo saben xD Como han visto, he saltado en tres tiempos, pasado, presente y luego al futuro-no-tan-futuro, no serán así todos los capítulos, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado, ¿ustedes qué dicen?_

 _Sin más que agregar, me despido._

 _Las amo! 3_

 _Lupe Lorena Rosier_

 _PD: ¿Alguien más se ha dado cuenta que a Sirius le di la educación de un príncipe? xD_


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Se convirtieron en animagos un mes después del inicio de año. Remus, releyendo los pasos en voz alta, pasaba las páginas temblando. _Dolor agudo si funciona. Llegados a este punto, el proceso es irreversible_. No sabe qué es peor, que posiblemente sus mejores amigos terminen adquiriendo horribles mutaciones o que él esté ayudando. _Soy una horrible persona y me voy a ir al infierno._

—La hoja de mandlágola esh una puta miela.

—James, no hables, que ahorita te lo pasas.

Enfurruñado, se cruza de brazos y se deja caer en su cama. Sirius mira todo el proceso con una sonrisa.

—Peldedol.

—Eso va para ti también, Black —le dice empujándolo con el pie. Se ríe cuando le devuelven el golpe—. Ya, deja de ser tan crío.

Su delgado dedo persigue la frase donde se ha quedado y frunce el ceño. No está del todo convencido, pero sigue leyendo como autómata. _Podrían mutar._ Cierra el libro al terminar y los mira, repasa sus pecas, las sonrisas, el cansancio y piensa: _No somos más que niños, ¿a quién queremos engañar?_ Se pasa ambas palmas por la cara para calmarse y cierra los ojos, esperando que un milagro ocurra mañana y decidan que arriesgarse tanto no vale la pena.

—Chicos, no creo que debamos…

Pero antes de terminar de hablar, Sirius le coge el talón y lo aprieta. Su cabello se desparrama por la colcha y entre los rizos y su mirada, le sonríe con confianza y comprensión, y hace sin querer más real lo que podría perder.

—No pienshes de másh, eshtaremosh ben.

—Esto es una idiotez y ustedes lo saben. Solo hay 7 animagos registrados ante el Ministerio de Magia en más de dos siglos, Sirius, ¿qué hace que ustedes, un grupo de niños de quince, puedan hacer lo que un mago corriente no puede?

—Noshotos somos coza seria —lo dice asintiendo y James le apoya alzando su puño. Remus pone los ojos en blanco—. No tienesh que sel tan damático. Es másh, hashta puele sel diveltido. Imagina a Jimmy conveltido en shilena.

— ¡Eh!

—Confía Lunático, confía en noshotos.

Remus asiente y sonríe no del todo convencido, pero si algo es capaz de hacer, es seguirlo a ciegas. Sirius le devuelve la sonrisa y dice: "Ben", antes de volverse a echar. Su mano siguió acariciando su talón hasta que todos decidieron irse a dormir.

* * *

— ¿Colagusano? ¿Sigues despierto?

James, acostado, le hizo señas a Sirius para que se acercara cuando Peter no contestó e hizo el hechizo. _Revela Domino alia forma._ De la punta de su varita, salió un halo blanco que envolvió a Peter y segundos después, Colagusano movía su naricita, acurrucado entre las mantas.

— ¿La tienes?

—Por supuesto.

Sirius saca una jaula de tamaño regular y carga a Colagusano con cuidado para no despertarlo. En medio de la paja, se remueve y vuelve a dormir. James resopla, aguantando la risa.

—Ya, vamos a acostarnos.

Durmieron cuatro horas hasta que el chillido de la rata y la carcajada escandalizada de Remus los despertó.

—Pero qué mierda…

—Lunático, no hagas tanta bulla.

— ¿Colagusano?

La rata chilló, se puso en dos patas, se apoyó en los barrotes y comenzó a jalarlos, moviendo su naricita. Remus le sonrió, encantado.

—Qué lindo —se burla. Le acaricia la cabecita con el dedo y Peter casi se la muerde. Se rio—. ¿Cuándo hicieron esto que ni me enteré?

—En la madrugada —responde Sirius. Se sienta en la cama de Peter y coge la jaula haciendo trastabillar a la rata, que le frunce el ceño—. Y que ni se te ocurra sacarlo, Lunático, porque como lo hagas, te rompo los dientes y dejo de hablarte.

—Y te sacamos de los Merodeadores por aguafiestas.

— ¡Sí!

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, le quitó la jaula de Peter a Sirius. _Lo estás agitando, idiota_. Y lo puso encima de la mesita de noche. James lo mira con desconfianza, dispuesto a lanzarse a su cuello si veía que abriría la jaula.

—Pese a lo que puedan pensar, no lo haré —se ríe—. Es más, creo que les hubiera ayudado si me lo hubieran pedido. Es gracioso, sin ofender, Pete.

La rata vuelve a chillar, esta vez mirando con incredulidad y resentimiento al único de los Merodeadores que podía haber tenido media neurona en este asunto, se cruza de brazos y frunce la nariz. James, impresionado, le palmea la espalda a Remus, riendo.

— ¡Esa, Lunático!

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo lo planean dejar ahí?

—Todo el fin de semana.

—No jodan.

Sirius y James asintieron, contentos con que Remus se hubiera unido. Planearon muy bien qué decirle a los profesores. _Resfrío y una fiebre de lo peor_. Y acordaron que Remus debería ser el que lo comunicara.

— ¿Y ustedes por qué no?

—Tenemos una dudosa reputación.

—Y tú eres un lameculos profesional.

—Agradezco tus gentiles palabras, Canuto.

Sirius le guiña un ojo y James asiente, como dándole la razón.

—Solo tenemos que hacerlo creíble por un día. Después, el sábado y el domingo, no hay necesidad de explicarlo.

— ¿Qué nos toca ahora?

—Clase doble de Pociones.

— Tenemos que entregar un ensayo —murmura Remus y luego se encoge de hombros—. Le llevaremos el trabajo de Pete, no creo que se moleste.

—Sí, pero hay un problema.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Peter no hizo la tarea. Te iba a rogar para que se la dejaras copiar.

El grito de exasperación terminó despertando a la mitad de Gryffindor.

—McGonagall me castigó, espero que estén satisfechos.

—Lo sentimos, Colagusano.

—Tu culo lo siente. Pero no se preocupen, ya encontraré la forma de vengarme.

El día había empezado bien. Sus profesores les creyeron y ellos la pasaron en grande dándole de comer a la rata y riéndose cuando Peter ya no lo soportó y se meó en su jaula.

—Pobre tipo —dijo James aguantándose la risa.

Y luego llegó Transformaciones. McGonagall, pese a querer mucho a Remus, no se tragó la mentira, en parte porque sabía con quiénes se juntaba y por otra porque a lo largo de los años sabía cuando mentía para proteger alguna estupidez que su grupo hiciera. Puso los ojos en blanco al subir las escaleras del dormitorio de chicos, rumiando que "ya estoy muy vieja para soportar este tipo de cosas" y maldiciendo a "Sirius y a su grupo de vándalos". Necesitaba unas vacaciones de ellos. Nunca, en todos sus años de educadora, creyó encontrar un solo motivo que justificara su jubilación hasta que ellos aparecieron. En medio de las escaleras, Remus Lupin apareció con las manos alzadas y cargando una sonrisa de no haber matado ni una mosca que ella no se cree. Alza una ceja, dispuesta a pasar cuando él le dice: "Es que Peter está muy mal y es bastante contagioso".

—Hay bastantes fluidos desagradables y bacterias por todas partes. Y mucho moco.

Ella le lanzó la mirada más helada de su repertorio, pero eso no lo hizo ni pestañear. _Claro, con los amigos que se carga_. Puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a mover su pie sobre la madera pulida, esperando que su alumno dejara de estorbarle.

—Señor Lupin, creo que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta que no me iré hasta comprobar con mis propios ojos el estado del joven Pettigrew. Con permiso.

Evadiendo los intentos cada vez más desesperados por hacerla abandonar su empresa, alza su falda y camina más rápido, escuchando el balbuceo sinsentido de su alumno. _No queremos que se contagie_. ¡Ja! Ni él se la cree. Luego, al estar al frente de la puerta, coge la perilla y antes de poder entrar, James Potter aparece con una sonrisa y dice: "Querida maestra".

—Apártese, señor Potter, si no quiere que le caiga una suspensión del equipo de quidditch hasta nuevo aviso —dijo con voz estudiadamente baja y siniestra. James tragó saliva—. Ya es tarde y aunque ustedes no lo crean, me gustaría regresar a mis habitaciones antes del amanecer. Hágase a un lado.

Y por fin le dejaron pasar. Al entrar, vio a Sirius Black arropando a Peter y cantando una canción de cuna que iba de unos duendes que se robaban a los niños que no dormían. Pettigrew, sudando y con los ojos inyectados de miedo, se delató solo. A McGonagall le daría pena si sus amigos no le hubieran hecho ya perder la paciencia. Se cruza de brazos y pone una expresión que piensa intimidaría a una piedra. Sirius le sonríe, indolente, y Pettigrew se esconde entre las sábanas. Suspira, pensando con irritación cuándo todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se volvieron tan idiotas. _En mi época no éramos así._ Negó con la cabeza, decepcionada.

—Señor Pettigrew, me alegra que ya se sienta bien —dijo destilando sarcasmo—. Como lo veo tan descansado, supongo tendrá la fuerza necesaria como para limpiar por dos semanas la lechucería. Sin magia —lo miró por encima de las gafas y Peter tragó saliva—. Y en cuanto a ustedes —se dio la vuelta y miró a los culpables de su retraso. Arqueó una ceja y torció los labios. Al menos, se dijo, Remus Lupin es capaz de sonrojarse por la vergüenza—; mañana estarán lo suficientemente ocupados siendo de conejillos de indias para las pruebas de pociones de primer año y al terminar, quiero hablar con usted, señor Lupin. Quiero recordarle que ocupa uno de los puestos de autoridad en esta institución y hoy su comportamiento ha dejado mucho que desear. Me ha decepcionado—bajó la mirada y se removió incómodo. Satisfecha, se dio la vuelta y miró a Sirius Black—. Ninguno de sus antepasados mostró un comportamiento tan inadecuado como el que me he visto obligada a soportar de usted por estos cinco años —dijo cansada. Él la miró herido un momento, apretó los labios ligeramente y abriendo la boca para decir algo que murió en su garganta. Bajó la mirada un momento antes de ponerse derecho y mostrar una máscara de inexpresiva frialdad. Se preguntó brevemente si lo habría aprendido de sus padres y qué le habría pasado a Sirius Black si el sombrero no hubiera gritado en el día de su selección, Gryffindor, con la voz tan decidida y firme como nunca lo había estado—. Mañana tendrás que limpiar la Sala de los Trofeos sin magia y supervisado por Filch. Espero que esto sirva de recordatorio, para todos los presentes, que pueden engañar a todos los maestros de Hogwarts que quieran; pero a su Jefa de Casa, no —los miró a cada uno y terminó diciendo—: Cuarenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Salió de la habitación, escuchando el grito de protesta de Pettigrew, diciendo que "Todo esto es su culpa, pero me vengaré. Ya verán". Y aunque en su momento, creyó eran palabras vacías, luego de su castigo, en el desayuno, Remus, Sirius y James, se estuvieron rascando todo el día hasta que su piel se tornó de un interesante color púrpura.

* * *

—La venida del rey está por suceder, solo hay que esperar minutos, esperemos a la venida del nuevo rey, que ordenará la tierra, hará que llueva en la pena, que salga el sol en el dolor.

Walburga acarició la cabeza de Régulus, besó los párpados, lloró en su mejilla desvaída.

"Lo perdimos". Eso fue lo único que supo de su muerte, lo único que se dignaron a escribir en la carta que guardaba celosamente en la solapa de su traje roto. Su pobre hijo merecía algo mejor que ser tirado cual perro en la puerta de su hogar, merecía algo mejor que morir así de joven y de esa manera llevarse consigo la línea familiar.

—Mi pequeño rey, mi pequeño rey, cuando llegue lo amaré. Cuando suenen las doce, cuando se haga de noche, y la tierra se agite y el cielo se ilumine, llegará y lo amaré. Lunas, bosques y praderas, avisen al viento, ordénenle a la tierra bailar en conmemoración de la venida del nuevo rey.

Ya no le quedaba nada, ni su marido que había sucumbido a la locura, ni sus hijos. ¿Qué matriarca de la Casa de los Black podría haber sido más desdichada? ¿Quién de todos los Cabeza de Familia le habían fallado tanto a su deber de proteger a su sangre? ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante ahora?

—Siri, te llegó una carta —dijo Remus—. La cogería yo, pero al parecer la lechuza viene con mala leche.

—O puede que no le gustes.

—Muy gracioso.

Sirius le sonrió al tiempo que se paraba del sofá. Recuerda ese día, esa mañana, en la soledad del cuarto que fue de Régulus, donde descansan los pósters de Quidditch, un dibujo oculto en la almohada de Andrómeda y el violín que Régulus se olvidó al morir.

—Eh, Petty, Rem me ha dicho que andas de malas. ¿Y eso por qué? Pensé que lo querías.

Le dio un pedazo de carne a la lechuza, pero ésta la rechazó y con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida, se posó en el brazo de Sirius y masticó la punta del cabello con afecto, como si buscara consolarlo.

—Petty, necesito un favor.

Toca el dibujo, las cartas que jamás le envió, lee entre líneas, lee las palabras.

 _"Querido hermano:_

 _Hay muchas cosas que nunca te dije, como que fui yo el que rompió tu piano, que fui yo el que cogió la botella de whiskey de fuego del escritorio de padre, que fui yo el que te compró los guantes para el quidditch, que te cubrí cuando escapaste de casa para ir con James Potter a una fiesta en Londres Muggle, que te quise, que lloré cuando te marchaste a Hogwarts y la última vez que lo hiciste para jamás volver._

 _Y sí, Sirius, también que me hubiera gustado ser el primogénito, ser el Cabeza de Familia, pero no así, hermano, no acosta de no verte más. No me hiciste un favor al marcharte, quiero que lo sepas, pero también que no te culpo. Si tuviera más valor, si supiera qué hacer después, me hubiera marchado contigo. Ahora, hermano, no tengo nada y me siento indudablemente solo, pero también siento que todavía tengo un lugar al que puedo llamar hogar y sé que irrevocablemente, cuando muera y mi cuerpo perezca por las horas, el tiempo y el frío, retornaré a estas paredes benditas donde en algún momento fuimos felices. ¿Lo recuerdas?_

 _No puedo dejarlos aunque quiera, aunque ya no te vea. Mis padres siempre serán primero y debo protegerlos, lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¿No me odiarás? ¿Me lo podrías prometer de la misma manera en que me prometiste traerme un pedazo de Hogwarts para que el tiempo no fuera eterno? ¿Lo harías?_

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _Régulus Arcturus Black_

 _Cabeza de Familia de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _Enero de 1979"._

No importa si pasara el tiempo, si muriera en ese momento, no lo olvidaría, no porque no quisiera, sino porque el dolor quedó impregnado en su alma, es una herida abierta que pincha y arde cuando se mira al espejo y ve a su hermano en los ojos grises, en los pómulos alzados, en las cejas pobladas.

—Debe ser un error, Petty, esto no es…

Toca las sábanas verdes cubiertas de polvo, las cartas no enviadas, los "te quiero, pero no los abandonaré", que parecían una constante en las paredes de la Mansión Black. Toca la ropa bordada, piedra que le regaló a Régulus luego de volver de Hogwarts, el dibujo de los pasadizos que le hizo, las historias que le contó, las travesuras, las risas, el llanto, todo se junta y se transforma en el hermano amado y perdido, que ahora baila en el salón y se burla de su dolor.

—Quiero que lo reciba en mano —dijo con la voz firme y sin resquicio de temblor, solo los ojos rojos y la mandíbula tiesa mostrando su profundo pesar—. Debe recibirlo en mano y saber que todo fue culpa suya.

Va solo al nicho donde guardan el recuerdo de Régulus, un mago poderoso de gran corazón que perdió en algún momento del camino.

—Eh, Reg.

En distintas épocas, con más o menos arrugas y tatuajes, con túnica formal, luego con cadenas y otras con pesadillas, se sentará en el lugar donde reposa el cuerpo de su hermano, besará el mármol y recorrerá con el dedo, las palabras: "R.A.B., Hermano e hijo amado, siempre te tendremos en el corazón", e inevitablemente llorará, a veces con sollozos escandalosos de animal herido como la primera vez, otras con cansancio y sin darse cuenta que todavía lo extraña.

—Eres un idiota, lo sabías, ¿no? Sí, debiste saberlo.

Le llevará margaritas porque, aunque nunca lo aceptó, siempre le gustaron, y resaltarían sobre la alfombra de flores blancas y el pasto seco y el pasto blando.

—He vuelto, ya sabías que lo haría, ¿no? Pequeño embustero.

Con las ropas de Azkabán y una varita robada a base de puñetazos y mordidas, aprieta con fuerza el hilo de su propia cordura, pasa por el pasillo atestado de pinturas y retratos, de pasado en paredes y humedad y gritos de su madre, que encerrada e inundada por el dolor, grita: "¡Fuera, fuera!", con chillidos que se mezclan con el sollozo.

— ¿Sabes, Reg? Quizá el único con buena sangre eras tú y yo solo fui el idiota que los abandonó por un capricho de adolescencia —dijo con la voz entrecortada y sonriendo—. Siempre pensé que si había alguien cuerdo en esta maldita casa era yo. Quizá me equivoqué.

Salido de Azkabán, con los gritos de las muertes tras de sí, le cuenta a la tumba de su hermano, el: "En medio de esas paredes malditas, escuchaba tus gritos pidiendo por mí y yo no podía salir, hermano, no podía, lo juro, lo intenté, pero no podía llegar a ti"; que "todavía lo amo, aunque ya haya renunciado a él", y le promete que:

—Cuando lo mate, volveré para estar contigo por el resto de la eternidad y ya no me iré. ¿Está bien, bichito? Volveré, solo espérame un rato más, solo hasta que lo mate.

O cuando fue el velorio y todos los amigos y familiares que Sirius no conocía, se arremolinaron en el jardín familiar y lloraron por la partida de su amado hermano. Vio a sus padres alzar las varitas y él hizo lo propio, incluso cuando ya no era parte de la familia. Recitaron: " _Quod vita sit principium alterius vitae_ ", y apareció un árbol pequeño y frondoso que daría manzanas en algún momento del año y perecería en la próxima nevada.

—Qué bueno que viniste.

—No parecías muy contenta cuando enviaste la carta.

—Mi pequeño falleció, es comprensible —le dijo y Sirius sonrió con ironía.

—Yo también soy tu hijo.

—Lo eras hasta que te fuiste —le dijo con tranquilidad—. Y de eso justo era de lo que te quería hablar: Vuelve a casa.

La tumba de su madre está a un lado del hijo que más amó y al otro lado, descansa los restos de su padre, que reaparece con las cenizas, cogiendo la mano de Wlaburga y ayudando a Régulus a salir desde el fondo de los muertos.

—Me fui y no pienso volver.

—Las cosas son diferentes ahora —le dijo—. Te debes a tu familia.

Pero en vez de aceptarlo con mansedumbre como antiguamente lo hubiera hecho, negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Me eliminaste del árbol familiar y eso es algo que nunca podrás arreglar.

Y se fue, dejando a su madre con el corazón destrozado y con su padre revoloteando por las paredes de una casa maldita.

—Eh, hermano, ¿sabes qué es lo gracioso? Prometí jamás volver y ahora no puedo ni salir de la casa, prometí que no me arrepentiría y ahora sueño por las noches que estoy casado con Narcissa, ¿te la crees? Quizá hubiera tenido hijos, uno rubio, otro con el cabello de los Black, tal vez hubiera sido feliz, quizá no, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que si hubiera estado cerca a ti, los mortífagos no te hubieran cogido —solloza—. Te amo, hermano, y lo siento tanto.

Oculta en la luna el dolor, la pena, el recuerdo de un Régulus de 8 años corriendo a su encuentro en navidad y llorando cuando lo vio empacar. Que nunca le gustaron las tormentas y se acurrucaba en su cama en busca de consuelo. Que siempre amaría a Andrómeda, una mujer fuerte e inteligente que se fue primero de la familia llevándose en el proceso el corazón de su hermano.

—Andy está bien. Tiene una hija, ¿sabías? Es igual a ella, pero más Hufflepuff, un error menor en la genética.

Con la varita, revive al manzano por última vez aunque no lo sepa y se sienta en su sombra. Besa el mármol, limpia el lugar solo por él.

—No digas nada, pero a Remus le gusta. Ya sé, ese desgraciado nos engañó diciendo que era marica y terminó siendo Black-sexual.

Crea de la nada una solitaria margarita y la pone al centro. Sabe que morirá en la noche, pero siempre hay cosas peores, ¿no?

—Lo dejaré ir —confiesa, sonriendo—. Pensé que podía competir con mi propio recuerdo, pero no quiero hacerlo y Remus no merece menos que lo mejor y yo ya estoy suficientemente roto como para complacerlo. Quiero que sea feliz y por eso lo dejaré, y más que eso, quiero volver yo a ser feliz. Buscaré una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, llevaré a Harry conmigo y le enseñaré todo lo que James no pudo, nos daré a ambos una familia, Reg, y claro, te llevaré con nosotros. Será complicado, lo sé, pero no seas maricón y apechuga.

Y aunque no quiera darse cuenta, sabe que está llorando.

—O tal vez mande todo a la mierda, coja a Harry y salgamos a conocer el mundo. Le enseñaré a hablar bien con una chica, a navegar y unas cuantas tácticas de quidditch. Será genial. Sí, creo que eso haré, y luego conseguiré la casa. Tengo tiempo, tengo más tiempo del que quiero, si te soy franco —repasa las letras, besa con la punta del dedo la tierra que cubre a su hermano y dice—: Todavía no lo mato, así que espera un poco más, cumpliré mi promesa, ¿vale? Volveré a casa.

Baja la mirada y se estremece por el sollozo. Aprieta sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos y se muerde el labio con saña.

— ¡Sirius! 

Se limpia como puede y voltea a ver a Kingsley Shacklebolt, que con la mirada aterrada y la boca abierta por la agitación, dice:

—Harry ha ido al Ministerio. Lo van a matar.

Sirius vuelve a mirar a Régulus y susurra un "Regresaré", aunque ambos saben que nunca más volverá.

—Adiós.

Y esa despedida, esta vez, fue para siempre.

.

.

.

.

 _Sí, ya sé que me tardo, pero la U no me deja ni respirar u.u_

 _¡Espero que les guste mucho 3!_

 _Lupe Lorena Rosier_


End file.
